A hidden place
by Punk x Rock x Princess
Summary: S&S are cousins and are best friends. He comes back after 3 years. But what if they find out they are not relatives?. Syaoran's getting married and has to make a decision before it's too late to regret it. A non magical S&S and E&T fic. Please review!!!
1. Default Chapter

THANK YOU, THANK YOU. To everyone who read and reviewed my old story. As you can see, I got inspired very soon and I'm back with a new story. Here's the plot: Syaoran and Sakura are cousins and they care a lot about eachother. Sakura lives only with her father and when he dies, Syaoran comes back... with his fiancée! And then they find out they are not relatives. And Eriol and Tomoyo have a plan and is not good. That's the thing. There are two new characters: the first one is Josh, he's a good friend of Sakura and he has a big crush on her. He has been helpful during the time her father got sick and she was alone. The other character is Kathy, she's Syaoran's fiancée (I don't know how to spell that word, can anybody tell me, pleeeasee?). She's Tomoyo's sister. And, by the way, Eriol is Sakura's brother, he lives in another town and he comes back too. Ok, I have spoken for too long. This is chapter 1!  
  
A HIDDEN PLACE (chapter 1)  
  
Sakura walked in a hurry to her car. Her dad was sick and she had to be home early to take care of him. She put her thing on the seat next to her, and when she turned the car on, someone hit her window.  
  
"I thought I'd never catch you!" said a boy with black hair and amber eyes.   
"I was leaving already" said Sakura, laughing. "What's wrong, Josh?"  
"I forgot to tell you that we need to do that project and soon. We must have it for next week. And you know that I'll fail if I don't have it, and I need your help" said Josh, still breathing hard. Looked like if he had a long run.  
"Ok. Let me see... can we meet tomorrow at noon in the library?" said Sakura. He nodded. "Where were you, anyways? You look tired"  
"I was at the lab" said Josh, finally recovering.  
"That's on the other side of the campus! How could you do it?" said Sakura, surprised. "You are not exactly the running kind of guy"  
"Well, I had to talk to you and I hadn't seen your beautiful face in the entire morning" Sakura blushed when she heard this. He smiled. "That was enough reason to come here running"  
"That's cute. I gotta go now, my dad must be waiting" said Sakura, turning on the car again.  
"Ok, see you tomorrow" said Josh, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Bye" said Sakura, and then she left at all speed.  
  
When she got home, the first thing she did was to look in the mail to see if there was a letter from him. She had been waiting for it for so long. Since her bigger brother died. She had been very depressed, specially because her other brother had moved to another city, near to his college and his dad had cancer. She had the entire weight of carrying the family on her shoulders since she had 16. Now she was 19 and she was still waiting for that support letter. But there was no trace.   
Sakura sighed and went into the house. She went to see her dad. He was sleeping. He was sleeping a lot in the past few days. The doctors had said lately that he was getting into the final stage of the cancer, and that was gonna be the best for him. She agreed somehow with that.   
She cleaned up the house, ate her lunch and then went to give lunch to his dad. Lately he couldn't move so much, so she had to feed him. In the afternoon, after making her homework, she use to read to her dad.  
  
"Hi, daddy" said Sakura. Her dad smiled a bit, even though he was asleep. She sat next to him and started to read to herself, because she knew he couldn't hear her. Suddenly she felt that he wasn't breathing anymore.  
  
"Dad?" said Sakura, shaking him. "Daddy? Are you there?" She already knew the answer, but still, that couldn't be possible. "Dad, answer to me, please" said again, and then she bursted in tears. "Dad?" said for the last time. She started to cry. She cried so much until her eyes were wet. Then she took the phone. It ringed once.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Eriol?" said Sakura.  
"Sakura? You hear bad, what's wrong?" said Eriol, with worried voice. Sakura took a long time before answering.  
"Are you there, Sakura?" said again.  
"Dad's gone" said, before starting to cry again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TWO HOURS LATER.  
  
Two people left Fujitaka's bedroom, before talking to Sakura.  
  
"He wasn't suffering. He just stopped breathing. There's no fail from the medicins or something" said the first doctor.  
"Who's taking care of the preparing the funeral and everything?" said the second doctor.  
"I am" said a male voice.  
Sakura turned around and stood up. She saw a man with blue hair and blue eyes. His eyes were red behind his glasses.  
  
"Eriol" was the only thing she said before go into her brother's arms. He hugged her tightly.  
"It's ok, little sister, it's ok" whispered in her ear. "Everything's ok now. I'm here, you have nothing to worry about anymore"  
"I'm so happy you came here" said Sakura between sobs.  
"Of course I was coming, I had to be with you. And don't worry, 'cause I'm not leaving again" said Eriol, taking her away from him and looking into her eyes that were red because she had been crying for a long time. "Now you have to be strong. You have been very strong since you were little, and I know you'll get through this. That's what daddy would have wanted for you"  
  
The doctors talked with Eriol for a moment, meanwhile Sakura was writing a letter. It went like this:  
  
"Syaoran:  
  
It's me again. I know I maybe annoying you, because I write every month, and you never answer. I guess you are too busy to take care of writing letters to your cousin, the one who used to play with you and that helped you to get a date with Amanda when she was my friend and you liked her. But anyways, this isn't the right time to talk about this. I need you, Syaoran. You have been a great friend for me, and since you left I have felt so lonely. My father pasted away. And you can't refuse to come here or at least to write me a letter. Is that too much that I'm asking for? Please, help me.  
  
Your dear cousin, Sakura"  
  
When she finished the letter, someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around. It was Josh.  
  
"I was coming to see you and I saw everything. That guy with glasses told me what happened" said.  
"He's my brother. He came to check that everything was ok." said Sakura, before standing up and hug him. "Thanks for coming" said. She was about to cry again.  
"You are welcome. And don't thank me" said, breaking the embrace. He placed his hand in her neck. "I'm your friend, and this is what friends does"  
"It's just that... you have helped me since I met you and I knew my dad was sick. And I have never done anything to show you how thankful I am for all your help and support" said Sakura. She was crying, and tears were running down her face like a river.  
"That's because I love you, you are a great friend and you deserve to be happy. And you don't need you to thank me in someway. Just to be your friend is enough for me" said Josh. But his feelings were different. 'I've never felt this way before. What's wrong with me?' said. He looked at her in a different way now. She was beautiful. Her hair was running until her shoulders with lots of waves on it. Her eyes were shining. She always had a smile on her face.  
"Sakura?" they heard someone calling. It was Eriol.  
Sakura let go from Josh's hands and went to talk to Eriol.  
"What's the matter?" said Sakura.  
"Look, I know you may not want to, but you need to rest. Tomorrow we are going to..."  
"Don't say it" interrupted Sakura. "I don't wanna hear you say it. I don't wanna hear nobody saying it"  
"Ok" said Eriol. "Tomorrow we are doing everything that has to be done. And you need to rest. I already called our relatives, and they are coming tomorrow. There's some friends from dad's work that will be here too."  
"Fine" said Sakura. She turned around to talk to Josh. "Look, I'll see you here tomorrow morning. We'll go together"  
"I'll see you then" said Josh and hugged her. "Take care" said before leaving.  
  
Eriol looked at him while he was walking away.  
  
"Did you just invited him?" said Eriol.  
"He has been supporting me a lot, and he's my best friend" said Sakura. 'But not like Syaoran has been' thought.  
"Ok, then" said Eriol. They got in the house.  
  
Sakura made some tea for both of them. Then she sitted down.   
  
"Eriol?"   
"What?" he answered.  
"Everybody's coming, right?" asked.  
"Yeah, I guess so. I told everybody, they should come" said Eriol.  
"Oh" was her quick answer.  
  
A moment later, Sakura went to her bed. She changed into her PJ's, and went into her bed. There she cried all what she had to cry, so at the next day she would be fine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A lot of people came the next day. Josh was one of the first to get in the house. Then a lot of cousins, uncles and other relatives came, hugging each other and to the most affected: Sakura and Eriol. Then three different people went there. Sakura was talking to Josh in that moment, and then she wne to the balcony. She needed some fresh air. She heard someone entering.   
  
"Sakura?"  
  
She turned around and she saw someone that she didn't knew, but then looking at him better, she realized it was him. He was taller, but he still had those same deep amber eyes and that messy chestnut hair.  
He couldn't believe what he was seeing either. His little cousin had grown up to become a wonderful young woman.   
She didn't spoke a word. All she did was to go there and hug him. He did the same. They stayed like that for a long time, until someone else went in.  
  
"Syaoran, honey?" said the girl.  
  
Sakura looked at her. She had long straight black hair, and dark eyes as well. Syaoran broke the embrace with Sakura and hugged her by her shoulders.  
  
"Kathy, this is my cousin Sakura. Sakura, this is Kathy" said Syaoran.  
  
She didn't wanted to hear the next words.  
  
"My fiancée"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, what do you think? Things are getting better, don't worry. As usual, please REVIEW. Is not that hard. You just click at the little button down there and write what you think. It's very important to me. 


	2. Now that you are back

Ok, quick announcement. Some people are saying I should do a sequel to my last fic, Anything but ordinary. The ones who read it, please tell me what you think so I can think of something to make a sequel good enough like the first part. Anyways, here's chap 2.  
  
A HIDDEN PLACE (Chapter 2)  
  
Sakura looked horrified. 'He's engaged... engaged'. She couldn't believe it. Even though he was her cousin, she always felt jealous about him. But it wasn't the right time to do anything.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kathy" said, with the most normal voice she could find.  
"Nice meeting you too. I'm sorry about your dad" said Kathy, hugging Syaoran even tighter.  
"It's ok, I..." started Sakura, but she was interrupted for a girl with long purple hair. She was going on her way to talk to Kathy.   
  
"Kathy, can you come here, please?" said the girl, and smiled to Sakura. Sakura smiled back. Kathy left, and Sakura stopped smiling and came back to her old sad expression.  
She went and sitted down on a chair that was there. Syaoran sitted next to her and hugged her.  
  
"How are you?" said Syaoran, almost whispering.  
"Fine, on what I can. I... I was there when he died. I was right next to him. And... he didn't said anything to me before he left" said Sakura. She wanted to tell everything she had there in her heart, and she was gonna explode now.  
"It's ok, everything's gonna be ok. Don't worry. Eriol is here, he's going to take care of you now and..."  
"I don't anyone to take care of me" said Sakura, interrupting. She had a sudden rage attack, and was filling every place in her mind and her soul. "I've take care of myself and of my dad for a long time, with no help"   
"But you are gonna need support during this time" said Syaoran, trying to calm her, but she wasn't ok. She stood up and started to walk around the balcony. "I'm staying here too for a couple of months"  
"And what's the point of it? You haven't been here since Touya died, I don't need you" said Sakura, but she regreted in the moment she said that. So she tried to make it up. "What makes you think I'm gonna need your support?"  
"I got your letter" said Syaoran, and Sakura got surprised. She thought he wasn't going to get it. "And, believe me or not, I've been needing you too. I was so busy with school as you can't imagine. And I couldn't find time to write you back. I know you don't believe me" said, looking at the face Sakura had. She was resisting to believe he had been thinking about her all this time as well. "But I didn't knew about uncle's passing for Eriol's call. I got your letter. Looks like it was sended as urgent, and I got it this morning. I took the first plane. Kathy and her sister came with me, but I wanted to come alone" He went to her. She looked bad. "I want to spent the most time I can with you, and Kathy is kinda possessive, so..." Sakura laughed. Syaoran smiled when he saw the old Sakura come back.  
"Thanks for coming. I'm sorry for what I said before. I know I had friends who helped me, but no one can replace you" said Sakura. He hugged her.   
"You are my favorite cousin, I could have never left you alone. You are like the sister I never had." said Syaoran. He felt so good. He wanted to see her for a long time, because she was special. She knew how to make him feel happy.  
"Syaoran?" said a female voice.  
  
They turned around, and it was the girl with pruple hair they had seen before.  
  
"Sakura, this is Tomoyo. She's Kathy's sister" said Syaoran.  
"Hi, Sakura. Sorry about your dad, I hope you are ok" said Tomoyo, smiling at her again.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for coming" said Sakura. Totally opposite to Kathy, Tomoyo looked friendly. Kathy didn't look friendly at all, in fact, her smiles were cold, without emotions.  
"Don't worry. Syaoran, Kathy is going back. She has to take care of the wedding details. Your sisters are helping there, so there's no problem. I'm staying here to join you" said Tomoyo.  
"Ok, Tomoyo, thanks" said Syaoran.  
"I'm going to take Kathy to the airport. See you later. Bye, Sakura" said Tomoyo, before leaving.  
"Bye" said Sakura. When she left, she took Syaoran's arm and make him face her.  
"Why you didn't told me about your wedding?" said, very mad.  
"I told you, I didn't had time." said Syaoran. Then he looked back, to make sure no one was around and make her go to a place away from the crowd. "Like I said, Kathy is very possessive. At first, I was busy with school, but then, when I met her, it was worst. I couldn't do anything without her supervision. So, I didn't had time to write. Actually, she picked the guest list. I was going to make sure you were included, but..."  
"Let me guess. She didn't let you, didn't she?" said Sakura. He nodded.  
"But I was telling you anyways" said Syaoran. Sakura raised an eyebrow, suspiciously. "I swear I was telling you" said Syaoran again.  
"I didn't said anything" said Sakura, dragging him back inside. There, Josh finally found her.  
"Where were you, girl?" said Josh, and took her wrist.  
"Josh, I was with... well, Josh, this is my cousin Syaoran. Syaoran, this is Josh, he's a friend of mine" said Sakura. Josh didn't suspected anything. Of course, because they were cousins. But Syaoran used to get jealous about her too, and this wasn't the exception. He was overprotecting to her. But he knew how to handle it and make it look normal.  
"Nice meeting you" said Syaoran. Josh nodded. Sakura smiled at both of them and Josh blushed. Syaoran saw this and got even more jealous. 'I gotta watch this guy' were his thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Tomoyo's car, she and Kathy were talking.  
  
"But I don't want to come back" said Kathy.  
"Kathy, you can't spent all your time with Syaoran. He needs to breath. You can't be there with him all the time" said Tomoyo, trying to concentrate on the road.  
"But I don't want him to cheat on me. There's a lot of benefits on marrying him and I can't let that happen" said Kathy, turning on the radio.  
"If he loves you, he won't. And I don't understand why you insist on marrying him if you don't love him" said Tomoyo, turning it off.  
"He's cute and he has money. I don't love him, there's only atracttion, but... I don't need anything else" said Kathy, looking outside the window. They were at the airport now.  
"Ok, I'll stay here to help Syaoran on what he needs. You go there and set everything up for the next months" said Tomoyo, helping Kathy to take her luggagge out of the car. Then she went into the car and drove off the airport. She had lots of ideas in her mind.  
  
'I can't believe Kathy is my sister. All she cares about is money, money, money. I have to do something to stop this wedding' thought as she was turning on the radio. 'But I have to do it in some way she won't find out about it' said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Tomoyo got to Sakura's house again, everybody was gone. She knocked the door and saw a guy with blue eyes, blue hair and glasses opening it.  
  
"Is Syaoran here?" asked Tomoyo, very shy.  
"Yeah, come in" said Eriol. "He's in the balcony, with Sakura"  
"Ok, thanks" said Tomoyo, but Eriol talked to her again.  
"Excuse me, are you Syaoran's fiancée?" asked Eriol.  
"No, I'm her sister. My name is Tomoyo" she said.  
"I'm Eriol, Sakura's brother" said Eriol. They shook hands. They stood there for awhile, in an ackward silence, until Tomoyo talked again.  
"I'm gonna go and see Syaoran. Excuse me" said Tomoyo and went to the balcony.  
  
What she saw there make her stood there watching them. Sakura was sitted on the ground. Her eyes were red, and she had some tissues on her hand. Syaoran was hugging her by her shoulders. He was kissing her hair in that moment. Tomoyo suddenly remembered why she was there.  
  
"Excuse me" said Tomoyo, and Sakura and Syaoran raised their heads. "Syaoran, I need to talk to you" she said. Syaoran nodded. He stood up and helped Sakura to get on her feets too.   
  
"Go and have some sleep, ok?" said Syaoran. Sakura nodded. Then he hugged hair and kissed her forehead. She smiled to Tomoyo when she passed next to her.  
"What's up?" said Syaoran, sitting on a chair. Tomoyo sitted next to him.  
"Kathy left. You know that. I'm staying here to help you in what you need. Besides, I feel Sakura is gonna need a lot of help. I know I don't know her" said Tomoyo, standing up, and starting to walk around. "But I think she's gonna need some help. And sometimes you need from the support of someone that's not a guy"  
Syaoran laughed at this.  
"Are you staying here?" asked Tomoyo, after a silence.  
"Yeah. I asked already to my college for the transference. I'm staying here, so I'm studying here as well." said Syaoran. "What about you?"  
"I'm staying here for as long as you, so I think I'm gonna search for an apartment or something" said Tomoyo. "Well, I better get to that now. See you later Syaoran" said, kissed him on the cheek and left. Syaoran sighed. He stayed there for awhile. Then he went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Weeks passed slowly. Sakura had moved on with her life, but Syaoran could still caught her crying. He was always there for her, making her feel better. Josh was jealous, because before Syaoran was around, he used to be the one helping her, and now he was taking time that belonged to him. Tomoyo, by her part, was helping Eriol to organize the house, because they had to see what to do with all the things Fujitaka had. Eriol proposed Tomoyo to stay at their house, because they had extra rooms, so there was no bother. Tomoyo accepted, and that way they used to spent lots of time taking boxes out, watching their content and deciding to keep it or throw it away.  
  
In their times out, Tomoyo and Eriol talked a lot. But after the third week, the conversation started to get interesting.  
  
"So, do you think your sister is appropiate to Syaoran?" asked Eriol one of those days.  
"I don't know" said Tomoyo, with a sigh. "She is weird. All she cares about is herself. So she takes care of her looks and having a good boyfriend. But I guess she thought this one was the best, because she used to go out with them for a month or so and then dump him for a better one" ended.  
"Wait. Are you saying she's only interested on Syaoran...?"   
"I don't know what you are thinking, but if you are thinking money, yes, she is" said Tomoyo, very sad.  
"But you should do something!" said Eriol, mad. "You can't let my cousin to suffer like that!"  
"I don't know what to do" said Tomoyo. "I know he doesn't love her, but all I have to do is to show him there's someone out there for him, that's waiting"  
"We'll come up with something" said Eriol, standing up from the couch.  
"We?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Yes. Come on, we have to keep cleaning" said Eriol and offered his hand. Tomoyo took it, and stood up.  
  
They were cleaning for awhile, and Tomoyo took a box from a place in Fujitaka's office.  
  
"There's a box here. Eriol, help me" said Tomoyo. Eriol went and helped her to get it out. They opened it and it had a letter on it.  
"Ok, let me see" said Eriol. There were lots of letters in order. There were bunch of them Eriol took one from all the ones on the box. "This letter is adressed to my mom from... Syaoran's mom?"  
"I heard they were great friends. Or at least that's what Syaoran told me." answered Tomoyo.  
  
"Nice. It goes like this:  
  
Dear Nadeshiko:  
  
You know what has been happening with my life in the past time. And now I found out that I'm pregnant. What is everybody gonna say? I will have to say is your brother's son. But you know that it may not be true. My four daughters are big, and they can't suspect anything. But I'm worried about your brother'r reaction. Do you think I should tell him? I know is complicated. I had an affair with another man and now I'm pregnant. It's a big deal...."  
  
Tomoyo couldn't hear anymore. Eriol didn't wanted to read. Tomoyo was the first to speak again.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Eriol?" said.  
"I don't know, But according to this letter..." started Eriol.  
"Sakura and Syaoran are gonna be so bad when they find out"  
"I can't believe that... Syaoran is not our cousin"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I'm tired of writing. Please R&R. Don't forget about it. Next chapter coming soon. 


	3. New feelings

Thank you for the reviews. I'm very tired, so the chapter maybe kinda lame or slow. But the finals are coming soon for me and I have lots of works to do. And my school play. Anyways, here's chapter 3.  
  
A HIDDEN PLACE (chapter 3)  
  
"What are we gonna tell them?" said Eriol.  
"Sakura has been very bad, because of her dad and... I can't imagine how is she gonna be when we tell her this" said Tomoyo. She stood up and took the letter. "And Syaoran... to find out his mom cheated on his dad. This is serious, Eriol" she said, and then she saw Eriol. He was crying. It was hard for him too, his cousin wasn't really his cousin. He couldn't believe it.  
  
Tomoyo went to him and hugged him.  
  
"Don't worry, Eriol. It's gonna be ok. Don't worry" said, while she was hugging him. Suddenly he stopped and wiped his tears.  
"I can't *snif* be like this. I have to *snif* be strong. For Sakura, you know?". He couldn't speak.   
"It's gonna be ok. That you are not relatives it doesn't mean relationships are gonna change" said Tomoyo, doing her best to cheer him up.  
"You are right" said Eriol. He stood up. "But what are we gonna say?"  
"I don't know. Let's... tell them we have to talk to them after dinner... and then we'll see the best way" said Tomoyo, walking around the room.  
"Yeah. Yeah, we'll do that" said Eriol, opening the door. He needed some fresh air. "By the way, Tomoyo... thanks for being here" said looking at her eyes. She blushed a bit.  
"No problem" she answered with a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura entered the house in a big hurry.  
  
"Ok, come in, hurry" said. Josh went in with a big bag.  
"Sakura" said Syaoran, who had just went in the room. "What's in the bag?"  
"Our project" said Sakura, helping Josh to take the bag upstairs.  
"Hi Josh" said Syaoran, with a friendly smile.  
"Hi" said Josh. He was still jealous.  
"Where are Eriol and Tomoyo?" said Sakura.   
"Making dinner"   
  
Sakura opened the door of her room and let Josh in. He left the bag in a place in her room, and then sit down on Sakura's bed.  
  
"Finally!" said Josh, breathing heavily.  
"Thanks for bringing it" said Sakura, sitting next to him.  
"Don't worry, it was a pleasure" he said, smiling. She smiled too and placed her head in his shoulder. Josh felt like heaven. He was developing feelings for Sakura and they were getting stronger by the day. Sakura felt he was kinda ackward.  
"What's wrong, Josh?" asked Sakura. He was nervous.  
"Uh... nothing. I'm late, you know?" said, standing up.  
Sakura was surprised. He was very relaxed, it wasn't usual to see him nervous or something like it.  
  
They went downstairs. Dinner was almost ready.  
  
"Goodbye Eriol, Tomoyo... Syaoran" said Josh. When he said "Syaoran" his voice wasn't friendly.  
"Bye, Josh" was heard from three voices from the kitchen.  
"Come on, I'll walk you out" said Sakura, leading their way.  
  
They went out. It was a beautiful night. There was no moon, but the stars were shining brightly. Sakura opened the gate to let Josh go out.  
  
"Thanks again for coming with me" said Sakura. Josh smiled. He got a weird feeling, he wanted to hug her and kiss her but they were just friends. And he knew she didn't felt the same way he did.   
"It's ok. You don't have to thank me. I'm your friend, and I'm here to help you" said Josh taking her hand. She blushed a bit. She was finding weird that Josh was acting like this.   
"Bye" she said, kissed him on the cheel and hurried inside. Once she got there she sighed deepily. This was getting very weird. Outside, a very confused and decepointed Josh was standing still outside her house. Slowly he turned around and went to his house.  
  
After dinner, Eriol and Tomoyo looked at eachother and nodded.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran, can we go and talk?" said Tomoyo. They looked at eachother and then stood up and went to sit on the couch. Eriol came with a paper in his hands.  
  
"I..." said Eriol, trying to find a way to start. "I don't know how to say this" He looked at Tomoyo to find some support and he found it in the beautiful amethyst eyes of the girl. "Today Tomoyo and I were cleaning up dad's room and... and we took out a box with lots of letters that were adressed to our mom, Sakura" Sakura looked at him with a questioning look. "Those letters were from Syaoran's mom" Now Syaoran was the confused.  
  
"Eriol... is there anything we should know?" said Sakura, getting nervous.  
"We didn't knew how to tell you, because we were worried of your reaction" continued Eriol. "The thing is.. that according to this letter... "  
"Eriol, say it, please" said Syaoran. He was very nervous now.  
"I... I don't know how to say this to you, Syaoran. In this letters your mom talks about she being pregnant... and of someone who isn't your dad" said Eriol. 'Finally, I told it' was his first thought.  
"What?" whispered Syaoran. Sakura started to tremble. She looked down, and then at Syaoran. He looked at her. Then he placed his head in her shoulder, crying. She hugged him and started to cry too.  
  
"It's ok, Syaoran. Everything's ok" she said, trying to control herself.  
"No, it's not ok!!" he yelled. Sakura jumped back. "I found out my dad is not really my dad and... your are not my cousin. This can't be happening, there's no way this is true" he said, before falling back into the couch. Sakura approached him and hugged him.  
"We know, Syaoran. We are as bad as you, maybe you are worst... but the important thing is that you have us, we are here for you, we are going to help you" said Eriol sitting next to Sakura.   
"It doesn't matter if we are not family anymore, because we can still be friends, ok?" said Sakura, forcing him to look at her. He did, and when he saw her face, filled with love, he nodded and they hugged. Then Sakura helped Syaoran to go upstairs. They were tired and needed a rest.  
  
"Well, we did it" said Eriol, looking at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo?" asked her. She had a lost look on her face.   
"Tomoyo?" said Eriol, shaking her. She jumped.   
"Oh. Sorry."   
"What were you thinking?" asked Eriol, sitting on the floor next to her.   
"I was thinking... do you remember what I told you before we found the letter?" asked Tomoyo.  
"About?" said Eriol, trying to remember.  
"About Syaoran and my sister" said Tomoyo.  
"Yes. Yes, I do. What about it?" he said .  
"Well, I was watching now the way Sakura and Syaoran were looking at eachother" said Tomoyo, very normally.  
"What's on your head? I can see something, but you better tell me" said Eriol, standing up.  
"It's just that they look so good together. And... now that they are not cousins anymore..."  
"Oh, no no no. Tomoyo, I know what you are planning" said Eriol.  
"But don't you want Syaoran to be ok and not get hurt?" said Tomoyo, approaching him and taking his hands.  
"Yes, but not using my sister in this!" said Eriol, very mad.  
"Eriol, this is a great chance. They love eachother, but now they can actually be together. I know you know that" said Tomoyo, watching the disagreement face Eriol had. "You have been close to Sakura and Syaoran for a longer time than I, and I bet you know that they love eachother. Now they have a chance. Help me, please" said Tomoyo, begging Eriol.   
"Ok, you are right. It's true, they do, but... I don't know yet" he said. That girl was convincing him to do something that they had no idea how it would end. But it might work.  
"Come on, I know it's gonna work" said Tomoyo, still trying to make him giver her a definitive yes.   
"Ok, I will" said Eriol, and Tomoyo gave a joy exclamation and hugged him. "But this better work, for my sister's sake. And Syaoran's as well"   
"Thank you. Now we better go to bed, there's a lot of things to do tomorrow" said Tomoyo, going to her bedroom. "Good night" she said, before going upstairs.  
  
(At midnight)  
  
A figure slowly opens a door and walks out of a room. A window gets open and the figure goes out to the balcony.   
  
Sakura sitted down on a chair, looking at the city lights. It wasn't a cold night, it was a warm one. Syaoran wasn't his cousin. It was weird. It was gonna be weird to think about him as a friend now. He was just another man, he was her friend. Weird thoughts caught her mind.   
  
'It's so weird. He's not my cousin. He's just another guy. And that means... no no no, he's engaged, right. Darn it! I wish he was available. He's perfect.' This thought were confusing, but she had always thought that if it wasn't because they were relatives, she would have fall in love with him. And now... he wasn't her cousin.  
  
Someone else entered the balcony.  
  
"Midnight walks, uh?"  
  
Sakura turned around.  
  
"Hi, Syaoran" she said, turning back to the city.  
"So, you couldn't sleep, I asume" he said, taking a chair and placing it next to hers.  
"No. It's been weird weeks" she said, taking a deep breath.  
  
They stayed quiet for awhile. Syaoran turned to look at her. She looked beautiful.  
'She's not my cousin anymore. Wow. That means... if I wasn't engaged I could have a chance with her. It's so weird to think about her like this now' he thought. He shook his head to take those thoughts about her out of his mind.   
  
"What's wrong, Syaoran?" she asked, when she saw him shaking his head.  
"Nothing. It's just that..." he looked at her and he was about to say another thing, but there was no way he could lie to Sakura. "Things are gonna change now, right?"  
"Just a bit. You are not my cousin anymore. You are my best friend. It will change how we think about eachother, it's not gonna be the same. But our relationship is not gonna change. I know that" she said, taking his hand. Suddenly, she regreted that and took it back slowly. She was blushing. Thank God it was late night, because he would have noticed it. He smiled at himself.   
  
"Things are not changing, Sakura" he said again. She nodded. A minute later she stood up and left to her room. He stayed there. There was a weird feeling inside him, about Sakura. But she was like a sister to him. That couldn't be possible.  
  
"Oh God, what's happening to me?" he said to the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, what do you think? The S&S deal starts on next chapter for sure. Now, answer to this, please: Should I do a sequel to my old story? Please answer and DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! 


	4. Confused

Hello, my dear readers! I'm gonna take a while in update the chapter after this one, because I'm very busy. So, thanks for your support, and keep reviewing! Here's the next chapter!  
  
A HIDDEN PLACE (chapter 4)   
  
Sakura entered her bed. She stood there, sitted, thinking about a lot of things. Things were getting weird. She had gone through her dad's passing very well, but this... this was enough. It wasn't that traumatic, but... Syaoran, to find out that his mom had cheated on his dad... that was traumatic. She was worried about him.  
  
Finally, Sakura fell asleep. But inside her, a lot of things were happening. She was dreaming about Syaoran, her world in that moment was turning around him.   
  
THREE WEEKS LATER...  
  
"HOEEEEE!! I'm so late" yelled when she saw the clock. In the kitchen, Tomoyo and Syaoran felt her screaming.  
  
"Is she like that all the time?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Yes, she's always late" answered Syaoran, checking if she was coming down. "Since I know her she is yelling 'Hoe' when she's late. And all the time, as well"   
"Syaoran, are you sure you are ok?" asked Tomoyo after awhile.  
"Yeah. I'm ok, I... It's unbelievable, but... You just have to accept it. But I still can't believe Sakura is not my cousin. By the way, why you are always asking me how I am?" he said. When he thought about Sakura, it didn't feel like a friendly love. He was attracted to her, but he still wanted to think about her like a friend. He wanted to protect her, since he was older. Lately he was trying to aboid the thoughts about her, he thought he was losing it.  
  
"Good morning!" said Sakura, entering the kitchen.  
"Good morning, Sakura!" said Tomoyo cheerfully. "Is your brother up?" asked.  
"No, he's very lazy. Just let him sleep, he'll wake up when he wants to" said Sakura, going to where Syaoran was. He was eating his breakfast.   
"How are you, Syaoran?" asked Sakura, hugging him by his shoulders. He was surprised, but pleased of having her so close.  
"I'm ok. Are you ok?" he asked. She sitted down in front of him.  
"Yes, I'm ok" she said. She ate her breakfast in a minute and then she run back upstairs.  
  
"Syaoran, have you heard anything from Kathy?" asked Tomoyo, with the most innocent voice she could do.  
"No" he said. Then he realized he had been more worried about his cousin... no, his friend, than about his fiancée. "I'll call her today"  
"Right" said Tomoyo. Then she came up with an idea. "Sakura is gonna be late" she said, apparently talking to herself. She saw how he raised his head when she named her. 'This is gonna be so great. I know it's gonna work' she thought.  
"I'm so gonna be so late!" they heard Sakura say. Syaoran stood up.   
"See you later, Tomoyo" he said and then he went after the auburn haired girl. Tomoyo smiled at herself.  
  
Eriol entered the kitchen.  
  
"He's very worried about her" he said, sitting on a chair.  
"Yes, very much. Everytime I name her, he raises his head and pays a lot of attenttion. He barely listens to me when I name Kathy" she said, taking Eriol his breakfast and sitting next to him.  
"I hope this works" he said. "But it's not gonna be hard for him to fall in love with my sister. She's charming" he added.   
"Syaoran is a great guy too. They already care about each other, all they have to do is to realize they are perfect for eachother" she said. They smiled at eachother.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura, you are gonna be late" Syaoran said, opening the door of his car. "Where's your car?"  
"Eriol is using it. Josh is giving me a ride lately when I need to go somewhere" said Sakura, closing the gate.  
"I take you to college" he said. He didn't wanted that Josh to take care of her. That was his job.  
"Really? Are you sure you aren't busy?" she said. She wanted to go with him, but if he was busy.  
"No. If I was I wouldn't be offering to take you" he said, smiling. She smiled sweetly and then she said: "Ok, then. But hurry, I'm very late"  
"At your orders, miss" he said with a hint of laugh in his voice.  
  
Syaoran was driving very fast. Sakura was kinda scared, but then she relaxed and started to talk to him.  
  
"So, how is Kathy? Have you spoken to her lately?" she asked. 'Stupid, why did you asked him that? He's gonna start to talk about how much he loves her, you are gonna be hurt' she reprended herself mentaly.  
"No. I don't know if I wanna talk to her, anyways" he said. She got surprised.  
"But, she's your fiancée. I mean, you love her, right?" she asked again. 'Stupid' she thought again.  
"You know I can't lie to you, Sakura" he said. It was true, she always knew when he was lying. "And, lately, I've been regreting myself for proposing. I don't even know why I did it" he ended, shaking his head.  
"I don't know, I think you are too young to get married. How old are you, 21?" she asked.  
"22, to be exact. Three years older than you" he said. She nodded.  
"But, what I get here, is that you don't wanna get married anymore, right?" she said. She wanted to know more, this was the man of her dreams. 'There it goes, I finally accepted it'. She had been developing feelings for him. They had an agreement that, if one of them couldn't sleep, then you could wake up the other, no matter the time. They did that every week and they spented hours in the balcony, talking.  
"I'm confused, if you can say so. I'm very confused, I'm losing it and the worst of this is that Kathy is gonna get hurt" he said. "Now, answering to your question, yes, I think I don't wanna get married". 'Oh, what a relief' he thought.  
"Well, if you don't love her anymore... I think it's ok"  
"The worst of this, is that I don't think I ever loved her" he said. Sakura looked at him, with a face of "You are the most evil man on Earth by cheating on a girl in that way". "Don't judge me wrong, I guess it was one of those moments when you think you are in love, but the truth is that you have a sudden crush and you confuse it."  
"Thank God, I was gonna punch you. You wouldn't like to be cheated like that" said Sakura, looking out the window. They were close from college.  
"Yeah. But I don't know how to say it to Kathy. Tomoyo is gonna kill me. I mean, I'm young, I want to enjoy my life. I guess the best way to say this to Kathy is... how can I?" he asked, turning to right. They were there now.  
"It can be like: 'I care about you, but I'm young and I wanna live my life'" she said. "Leave me here, it's ok"  
"Fine. I think I'll ask some time. Do you think it's ok?" he asked. She was standing next to his window now.  
"It's perfect. Do you want me to pick you up?" he asked.  
"Yeah. We could go eat or something." said Sakura, smiling. He smiled back. "Thanks for the ride. Bye" she said, and she gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek through the window. She left andin the middle of her way Syaoran saw how Josh reached her and hugged her by her waist. He grinned his teeth.  
  
"Something's very wrong with me. Sakura's like my little sister, this is... crap, this is not good" he said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were talking in the house.  
  
"It's been three weeks since we told them, there should be some advance" said Tomoyo. "And the wedding is in two weeks. I just talked to Kathy and she said that everything's ready"  
"Are you really that interested about Syaoran? I want him to be happy, but not to that extreme" said Eriol, grabbing Tomoyo by her arms and forcing her to sit down. She stood up again and kept her walk around the room.  
"I want to show my sister she can't always get what she wants because she wants to. Do you know she was the one who told Syaoran to not write to Sakura? She knew Sakura was his cousin, but she's so possessive, she wanted Syaoran to be hers and no one elses" said Tomoyo. She looked furious. "I'm gonna make this work, I swear by my life"   
"And I think it's not gonna be so hard" said Eriol. They were by casualty in Syaoran's room, and meanwhile Tomoyo was talking, Eriol was looking at the things Syaoran had there. He had opened his closet, and now he was looking to something under Syaoran's pillow.  
"What?" asked Tomoyo, and went to where he was.  
"Check this out" said Eriol and showed her what was under his pillow. Tomoyo opened her mouth and covered with her mouth.  
"Oh, this is so kawaii!!" said Tomoyo, jumping around the room, so happy she was. "Syaoran wasn't keeping Kathy's pictures under his pillow back there" she said, coming back and taking the picture in her hands.  
"I'm sure Sakura gave him this picture" he said. "He's a perv" he said, laughing.  
The picture Sakura was holding showed Sakura that summer. She was on the beach, with a beautiful blue bikini. She was smiling. Behind the picture, there was a small note:  
  
Your dear cousin Sakura Kinomoto.  
You asked me to give you this, so here it is. So you won't forget about me again.  
  
Tomoyo laughed again.  
"Yes, she gave it to him. But he asked her for it" she said, showing the picture again.  
"So, what does this mean?" asked Eriol. "From your point of view"  
"I think" said Tomoyo "that Syaoran is kinda in love with your little sister"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please, tell me what do you think about my fic and the story. Make suggestions, anything you want. I'm gonna start a new fic soon, after I finish this, of course. I can't concentrate on two at the time. So, REVIEW, please. 


	5. What does this mean?

Thank you my dear reviewers. I'm thinking about a theme to write the sequel of my old story. Can you please give me some ideas? I don't know what to write! Meanwhile, keep reading this, I have great plans for this fic. I know these notes are very boring, so I'll cut it here.  
  
A HIDDEN PLACE (chapter 5)  
  
Josh was sitted in the stairs. He was waiting for Sakura to come out from her class. He was caring a lot for her lately. And he wasn't very happy when he saw her come out from Syaoran's car that morning. There was a war between them, about who could get Sakura first. Even though he knew Syaoran was her cousin, he wanted to get all the attention.   
  
"Josh!" he heard a voice calling him.  
"Until you came out" he said to the girl with emerald eyes. "I've been waiting for you for quite awhile" he added, taking her books.  
"You didn't had to. I told you, this class is long and the teacher is always mad, he gives us so many things to do... thank God he was nice today" she said with relief.   
"So, do you want an ice cream?" he asked. She smiled at him. "Sure. But I can't take too long, Syaoran is coming to pick me up".  
All the happiness in Josh's face dissapeared when Sakura said those words. Of course, if he stopped her, she would be mad. So, he acted normal, but inside, the anger was growing until he couldn't take it.  
  
"And why do you spent so much time with him, anyways?" he said. he wanted to sound normal, but she saw that his question had something behind it and she didn't like it.  
"Because he's one of my best friends" she answered, very normally. "I care about him, and I like to spent time with him, just as I spent time with you" she said, putting her arm around his waist. He smiled at what Sakura had said. He was happier now. But he didn't realize that Sakura had said "friend" and not "cousin". Those two words were different, and Sakura knew that he wasn't just a friend.   
  
They got their ice creams and went to sit down in the grass, in a place near to the car parking. There she could see when Syaoran came to pick her up.  
  
"So, how are things going on in your house?" he asked.   
"It's going very well. My brother is still there, and Tomoyo is staying there too"  
"Who's Tomoyo?" he asked. He didn't knew anybody with that name that was near to Sakura.  
"She's the sister of Syaoran's fiancée" she said, with a hint of sadness behind the last words.  
"Syaoran is getting married?!" he asked, surprised. She nodded, but she wasn't happy about it. And he didn't cared about it anyways. He was getting married, and that way he will the one and only in Sakura's life again.   
"Yes, he is. He's getting married in a couple of weeks or something, I don't know well" she said. Then they saw a car parking near to them. Sakura saw who was inside, and she gave a big jump.   
"That's Syaoran. Thanks for the ice cream, Josh" she said, taking her bag.  
"Don't worry about it" he said. He was feeling better now.  
"See you tomorrow" she said, gave him a kiss on the cheek and then ran to the car. There, she gave Syaoran a quick hug and they went fast through the street.  
Josh stayed there, sitted, eating his ice cream. He had to find a way to get Sakura's heart. He knew she cared about him only how a friend would. But he wanted more.  
  
Sakura turned on the radio, but she couldn't find anything good, so she turned it off.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked. She had seen that they were going on the highway, and the city was going far away.   
"I thought it would be better to go to the beach or something" said Syaoran.  
"Great! There's a long time I don't go to the beach" said Sakura, very excited.  
"You went last summer" said Syaoran, laughing. He knew Sakura had been there lately.  
"Yeah, but it feels like it was long ago" said Sakura, very serious.  
  
Time went like flash. When they arrived to the beach, Sakura runned off the car and went to the sand. It was almost empty. Syaoran went off the car and stayed there next to it for a moment, watching as Sakura was playing around. 'She's like a little girl' he thought. 'She's like an angel'.   
  
"Hey, Syaoran, come down here!" she yelled. She was going to the water now. Syaoran went down to the beach and started to walk towards her.  
"Are you taking a bath?" he asked her.  
"No, I don't want to" she said, while she was touching the water with her feet. "It's kinda late, I don't want to get sick".  
Syaoran sitted down on the sand and Sakura fell next to him. She put her head in his shoulder, after so much playing around she was tired.  
  
"We get here right in time for the sunset" said Sakura, smiling. She loved sunsets. "They are so romantic"  
"Yes. I like them too" said Syaoran. He wanted to enjoy that moment with her in silence. They stayed quiet, but Sakura saw something, she put her shoes back and stood up.  
  
"Why don't we go to that forest over there?" said Sakura, pointing in one direction. Syaoran turned his head to where she was pointing and he saw a forest, not too far away from where they were.  
"Ok" he said, so they stood up and started to walk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol went down the stairs with the phone in his hand.  
  
"No calls yet?" asked Tomoyo. She was watching TV in the couch. Eriol fell next to her.  
"No. I wonder where she is" he said, worried.  
"I'll guess she is with Syaoran. He's not here and they are not out until this hours" said Tomoyo. She had a smile on her face. "She's ok, and this is better for us"  
"But what if she's not with him?" asked Eriol, again, with a very worried tone.  
"Did you call to her cellphone?" asked Tomoyo. She wasn't very worried, she was positive about Syaoran being with Sakura,  
"Yes. It's turned off or out of the service area, I don't know which one", said Eriol, standing up. The phone rang when it was in his hand.  
  
"Hello?" said Eriol. "Man, where are you?" he asked. "Is she with you?... Thank God... No, I was worried, that's all... No, it's ok... Ok, bye" he said.  
"Let me guess... Syaoran?" said Tomoyo, turning off the TV.  
"Yes. He's with Sakura in the beach" said Eriol, sitting down. He left the phone on the couch. "Good to know"  
"Well, now that you know that, why don't we go to eat something?" asked Tomoyo.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"I don't know. Let's go to eat pizza or something" said Tomoyo. 'I don't even know why I said that' she thought.  
'Is she asking me out?' he thought. 'Whatever'. "Sure, let's go" he said, and took the keys of the car.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"This place is beautiful, I loved it. Can we come more often?" said Sakura. They were lied down in the grass, and lots of trees were above them.   
"I would love to. I just drove here, I didn't knew where I was going" said Syaoran.  
"You kidnapped me" said Sakura, giggling.  
"Yes, I did. And I'm not letting you go anywhere" said Syaoran, hugging here by her waist. She laughed. They stayed like that for awhile. He had an arm around her waist and she had one around his head. They stayed looking at the sky, and there were some stars already. It was very late. They started their way to the car. When they were there, they lied on the sand and turned on the radio to listen to some music. Then a slow song started to play.  
  
I'm finding my way back to sanity again  
Though I don't really know what I'm gonna do when I get there  
I take a breath and hold on tight  
Spin around one more time  
And gracefully fall back to the arms of grace  
  
'Cause I am hanging on every word you are saying  
Even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me.  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven's door  
And listen to you breathing  
It's where I wanna be, yeah  
Where I wanna be  
  
"Sakura?" said Syaoran.  
"You know I care about you, right?" he asked.  
"Yes, I know. Why?" she asked, confused. She looked at him.  
He tried to talk, but he couldn't. He placed his face on her neck.   
  
I'm looking past the shadows in my mind into the truth  
And I'm trying to identify this voices in my head  
God wish won't you  
Let me feel one more time what it feels like to feel   
And break these caluses off me one more time  
  
'Cause I am hanging on every word you are saying  
Even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me.  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven's door  
And listen to you breathing  
It's where I wanna be, yeah  
Where I wanna be  
  
"What's wrong, baby?" she said. She used to call him that when he was feeling sad.  
"I don't want to leave you again. I feel lonely without you" he said, still with his face hidden.  
"That's up to us. But I promise that I won't leave you alone" she said, lifting his head. "I don't like to be away from you either"  
"So, that's a promise?" he said, with his pinky up (you know, in that chapter where she goes to the past to see Clow, like that)  
"It's a promise" she said, and tied her pinky with his.  
  
Oh I don't want a thing from you  
Bet you are tired of me waiting for  
The scraps to fall off of your table to the ground  
La da da la da da la da da  
'Cause I just wanna be here now  
  
'Cause I am hanging on every word you are saying  
Even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me.  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven's door  
And listen to you breathing  
It's where I wanna be, yeah  
Where I wanna be  
  
They stared at each other for a long time. She didn't wanted to leave and he didn't wanted either. Unconsciously they were getting closer and closer....  
  
'Cause I am hanging on every word you are saying  
Even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me.  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven's door  
And listen to you breathing  
It's where I wanna be, yeah  
Where I wanna be  
  
The music started to face away, but they were still not getting their eyes out from eachother. Sakura, suddenly stood up.  
  
"It's very late. I think we should go" she said, very nervous. 'Oh my God, I almost kissed him!' she thought. She went into the car and switched the station, but she finally turned it off.  
"Ok, let's go" he said. He entered the car, a bit decepointed, but finally he decided it was for the best. 'It's not the right time' he thought. 'But... it would have bee nice'. Another voice inside his head talked: 'What are you talking about? She's like your little sister. Besides, you are getting married'. The other voice talked again: 'But I like her'  
"Do you wanna eat something?" said Sakura, trying to make conversation.  
"That would be very good. I'm starving" said Syaoran. Then he thought: 'I have to do something about this and soon. It's driving me crazy'.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Long chapter!! Tell me what do you think about it. Send all of your opinions and suggestions. But please, can anybody tell me something: this reviews that got things like "Interesting", is that good or bad?! I don't know what to think about those ones. Again, please REVIEW. 


	6. Midnight actions

My finals are next week, and I have a lot to study, I'll try to update as fast as I can, but don't blame me if I don't! Thank you for your reviews, every time I read them makes me wanna write. Ok, now I'll leave you with the chapter... (I can't remember)... yes!, chapter 6.  
  
A HIDDEN PLACE (chapter 6)  
  
Eriol stopped the car in front of a restaurant that was new. It had been inaugurated a couple of weeks ago.  
  
"Eriol, are you sure we are eating in this place?" said Tomoyo, opening the door.  
"Yeah, why?" he said, locking the doors of the car and heading to the restaurant.  
"Well, I've heard it's very expensive" said Tomoyo, walking next to him.  
"I'm paying, so don't worry. Just enjoy" he said with a smile and opening the door for her. She blushed a bit and entered the place.  
  
They found an empty table and when they were sitted, a waiter went to their table. They ordered and they started to talk while they were waiting for their foods. There was live music and Eriol looked at them with curiosity. There were some couples dancing.  
  
"Do you wanna dance, Tomoyo?" he asked suddenly.  
"Err... ok" she said, with a little doubt. They stood up. Eriol grabbed her hand gently and they started to dance a slow song very close.  
"Tomoyo, we have never speak about us" said Eriol.  
"What?" she said, looking at him.  
"I mean... we don't speak about each other... you know, you don't talk about yourself and I don't talk about me"  
"Ah!, yes, yes, of course. We never speak about us" said Tomoyo. 'I thought he meant about us... as a couple, or... well, that' she thought.  
"Let's talk, then" he said. "So, do you study?" he asked.  
"Yes. I'm studying Design. I love designing clothes. And you?" she asked again.  
"I'm in Law school. I like playing basketball and I play the piano" he said. He felt the sweet smell of her hair. She had her head on his shoulder, enjoy the music and his presence.   
"I would love to play the piano. I like to sing, so it would be good to know how to play the piano" said Tomoyo. The music had ended, so they went back to their table. They sat and in two minutes the food was there. They started to eat, enjoying their talk and their presence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was asleep in the car. Syaoran had his eyes on the road, but sometimes they went on their way to where Sakura was. She was perfect to him, ever since they met, he used to think of meeting a girl like her. And now he had her there, for him. She started to move and suddenly her emerald eyes opened.  
"Are we there yet?" she said, in a sleepy voice.  
"No. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up" he said, caressing her hair. She sat straight on the seat.  
"I don't wanna sleep anymore" she said, looking out the window. "I'll keep you entertained so you won't fall asleep and kill us both".  
"Don't you trust me? I thought you did" he said, pretending to be hurt. She laughed.  
"Of course I trust you. But you can't help to fall asleep sometimes. If you are tired, let me know and I'll drive" she said, and looked to the front. He looked at her. She looked at him again. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Nothing. I was thinking on how big you are. The last time I saw you you were like... 16?" 'Great, Syaoran, she caught you looking at her. You know you can't do that' he thought.  
"Kinda. I thought you wouldn't recognize me when you saw me" she said, tying her hair.  
"No, let it go!" he said when he saw her doing it. "You look better like that" he told her putting a stray of it next to her face. She blushed at his action. "That's better", he said turning his sight to the road.  
  
They stayed in silence for the rest of the trip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo went out of the restaurant, and it looked like they had been drinking too much. Eriol looked better, but Tomoyo didn't. They went into the car and he started to drive. He surely didn't knew where they were going, because they ended near to a farm in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Eriol, where are we?" asked Tomoyo, trying very hard to speak.  
"I don't know" he said, trying hard too. "I'm so drunk, I don't even know where are we" he said, giggling.  
"But we should get home, Syaoran and Sakura must be at home and we have to tell them" said Tomoyo, placing her head on his shoulder.  
"Ok, ok" he said. He took out his cellphone and dialed a number. "Nobody at home. I'll leave a message" he waited for a few seconds, but Tomoyo took the phone and throw it to the back seat.  
"Hey, what the...?" he started, but then he saw Tomoyo laughing and he started too. They laughed for a long time, but Eriol was still mad. "I'm gonna make you pay for that. My sister's gonna be worried"  
"And what are you planning to do, uh?" she said, with a seductive voice. She was so drunk that she couldn't really understand what she was doing.  
He grabbed her by her arms and started to tickle her, and she started to laugh so hard, thatshe was moving all over the seat. She ended up in Eriol's lap with her head on his shoulder.  
"Ok, stop, stop, I'm sorry I did that" she said, and he stopped, but he didn't let her go. "What's wrong?" she asked. He put his face closer to hers until their lips finally touched.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura opened the door and entered the living room, but she got late: the phone had already stop ringing.  
  
"Darn it!" she said. She took out her jacket and started to turn on some lights. "Eriol!" she called, but nobody was there.  
"I'll go check upstairs" he said. He went down in a few seconds. "There's nobody there"  
"The car is gone, so I suppose they went for dinner or something..." she stopped there and started to laugh.  
"What... what's so funny?" he asked, and Sakura started to shake her head.  
"Nothing, nothing... I can't say it" she said trying to stop, but she couldn't.  
"Oh, come on, tell me!" he asked, grabbing her by her arms. "I wanna laugh too" he said, very serious.  
  
She grabbed him by his neck and whispered something at his ear. He started to laugh too.  
"Can you imagine that?" he said, between laughs. "Oh, no, that would be bad".  
"Why? I think they look cute together" she said, going to the kitchen. "I'm starving, do you want anything?" she asked, while opening the fridge.  
"What's in there?" he asked, going to where she was and placing himself behind her.   
"I want ice cream, do you want some?"   
"Sure. I'll wait in the balcony" he said, grabbing two spoons and going upstairs.  
  
When she got there, he was sitting next to the pool. The reflect of the water was giving light to his face. She got stared at him for a moment, and suddenly she recovered from it. 'Control yourself, Sakura. You can do it' she thought and continued her walk.  
He turned around and saw her coming to him. She sat down next to him and took out her shoes. He checked out the two ice creams and took the chocolate one.  
  
"Haven't changed that, uh?" she asked. He smirked and took a bit of his. She shook her head.  
"Chocolate is the best" he said. "Of course I didn't change that"   
"I know, but good things change sometimes" she said. He looked at her.  
"Are you starting again?" he said. She looked down. "Look, I told you, I didn't do that on purpose". She was still looking down. He sighed, got closer to her and placed his hands around her neck.  
"Sakura, look at me" she was still looking down. He forced her to do it. "Look at me" she did. Her eyes were filled with tears. "How many times do I have to say to you that I never forgot about you? You are my best friend. You... you are everything I wished I could find in somebody. You are like a dream come true to everyone who have met you..." 'Wait, what am I saying?' he thought.   
"Syaoran?" he heard her sweet voice talk to him. "I know that you didn't mean to, but it still hurts that you never called, and..."  
"But it hurted me too" he interrupted. "And believe me, that was the last thing I wanted it to happen. Because you are everything to me, you..." he said, and then he realized he had spoken too much. Her eyes were wide open, she couldn't believe what her ears were hearing. Her mind went black, she wasn't thinking. His mind did too, and they were getting closer and closer. She closed her eyes and...  
  
RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!!!  
  
Sakura let her head fall. Syaoran released his hands from Sakura's neck.  
  
"Wait here" he said and he stood up to pick up the phone. Sakura placed her hands on her forehead, shaking her head furiously.  
'Stop it, Sakura, stop doing this to you' she hit her forehead with her hands. Then she stood up and went to where Syaoran was.  
  
She found him talking on the phone.  
  
"No, I haven't... I'll see if I can go, I don't know yet... Really, you have?... Ok, then... I love you too... bye" he hanged up and saw Sakura standing in the door of his room. "That was Kathy" he said, ackwardly.  
"I see" she said. "Well, I'm tired, so..." she started to walk away.  
"Wait, Sakura" he said, and she turned around. "We need to talk, don't you think?" he started to approach her.  
"There's nothing we have to talk about, ok? You are getting married, and this... what we are doing is not right" she said. She was controlling, she was about to burst into tears.  
"Is that what you think?" he said. "I already told you how I felt, and this is all you are gonna say?" he said, almost screaming.  
"There's nothing else I can say. This is a mistake, and... it doesn't matter how we feel, you are getting married and I can't change that" she said. Tears were coming out from her eyes. There was no need to tell him that she loved him. They already knew that. She turned around and went into her room. She closed the door and pressed her back against it, crying.   
Back at his room, Syaoran looked at where Sakura had been standing a moment earlier. He looked down and then he looked at the phone. He throw it against the wall, and started to release his anger. He threw himself at the floor, took his head between his hands. 'What am I gonna do? I don't love Kathy, how can I marry someone I don't love?' he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura woke up with the sound of a car. Then she felt the sound of a door being closed, several yawns and finally her door opened quickly. In less than a second she saw Tomoyo coming into her room and waking her up.  
  
"Sakura, for God's sake, wake up!" she whispered, shaking her.  
"I'm awake, Tomoyo, I'm awake" said Sakura. She raised her hand and looked at her watch. "Oh my God, Tomoyo, is eight o' clock in a weekend! What happened?" said the girl with a messy auburn hair in that moment.  
"You are not gonna believe this" said Tomoyo, as she started to tell her everything that had happened since she and Eriol started to kiss.  
(Tomoyo's flashback)  
  
"Wait... Eriol..." said Tomoyo, in between kisses.  
"What?" he said, letting her go.  
"Do you know what we are doing? We are drunk, tomorrow..." said Tomoyo, but Eriol interrupted her.  
"I don't care about tomorrow. I care only about you and I, tonight, right now" he said, caressing her cheek. She started to kiss him again, with passion, and she ended only a few minutes later.  
"You know what? Ever since I met you I felt attracted to you" said Tomoyo, playing with his fingers.  
"Really? I did too. But the situation didn't seemed the right one" he said.  
"With all our plan to put Syaoran and Sakura together, we forgot about us" said Tomoyo, placing her head in his shoulder. She let go a big yawn.  
"Let's sleep a bit and then we'll go home, ok? When we are better" he said. She nodded and went back to her seat. He kissed her one last time and they both fell asleep.   
  
In the morning, when the sun was raising, Eriol woke Tomoyo up.  
"Time to go, sweety" he said, with a smile.  
"You are calling me sweety already, that's weird" she said, still asleep.  
"Well, I can't help it" he said, smiling again and gave her a small kiss on her lips. She smiled.  
"Now I feel better" she said. Eriol turned on the car and they left.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
"So, you and my brother..."  
"I don't know what we are, but I'm very sure we can call us a couple now" said Tomoyo, smiling. 'Thank God I remembered not to tell her that part of our plan to put her and Syaoran together' said, smiling to herself.  
"Tomoyo, are you ok?" said Sakura.  
"Yeah, I was just remembering something" said Tomoyo, and then she notest Sakura's red eyes, from the crying. "Sakura, were you crying last night?" she asked, a bit more serious. Sakura's happy face dissapeared as well.  
"Yeah, I... I was... err.. remembering my dad, you know? Yeah" said Sakura, a bit nervous.  
"Sakura" said Tomoyo, taking her hands. "I've been honest with you. Now I want you to be honest with me. You know you can trust me" said, looking into her eyes. Sakura took a deep breath.  
"You are gonna kill me, Tomoyo. This can interfere with someone very close to you" said Sakura, looking down.  
"Just tell me" said Tomoyo. 'God, please let it be what I think it is' said in her mind, praying.   
"I..." 'How can I say this?' she thought. "Since a couple of day, or weeks... it happens that I've been developing strong feelings for someone" she said. Tomoyo nodded. "And now I think I fell in love with him"  
"From who?" said Tomoyo. 'Come on, let it be him!'  
Sakura took a big and deep breath.  
"Syaoran"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, that's it!. It took me very long to update because of homeworks, and I had a friend of mine staying at my place, so I couldn't write as often as I do usually. Give me your reviews, suggestions, anything!!! I'll be waiting. 


	7. YOU WHAT?

Okie dokie. I'm back. With a new chapter. I hope you like it, or else I'm not writing again. For real. Here's chapter 7.  
  
A HIDDEN PLACE (chapter seven)  
  
"Sakura, you are kidding me, right?" she said, still recovering from the shock. Sakura nodded.  
"It's not funny, I mean, he's marrying your sister, and this can't be good, because..." said Sakura, but Tomoyo stopped her.  
"He's not marrying her anymore, not after what you just told me" she said, very excited, and told her all about Kathy.  
"What? That woman, I'm gonna kill her..." started Sakura, she got up, ready for it, but Tomoyo forced her to go back to the bed.  
"No, no, no! Actually, what I want is to give her a lesson" she started. Then she told her about her plan with Eriol about putting them together.  
"You are insane, Tomoyo. For real. How could you two do this to me?" asked Sakura, kinda mad, but Tomoyo started to laugh.   
"This is the good thing about it. You REALLY like him, so we are helping you to get Syaoran's heart. No, correction, we are helping you to convince him to don't marry my sister" said Tomoyo.  
"But he loves your sister" said Sakura. "I want him to be happy, and if he is happy with her, then I'll let him be"  
"Oh, no, he doesn't. Eriol saw it. He could see it. And I saw it too" she said.   
  
Sakura couldn't believe this was happening. It seemed like a movie.   
  
"Ok, I'll take it as a yes. Now get dressed and I'm going to talk to Eriol" she said, leaving her room. Sakura nodded, and got up. She put a pair of jeans and a white tank top. She went down stairs and fell in the couch. Was it true what Tomoyo ahd told her? That Syaoran liked her? 'No, he told Kathy yesterday that he loved her. Come on, Sakura, react, that can't happen' she thought.   
If only she knew what was happening upstairs when she was talking with Tomoyo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Eriol told everything about his date with Tomoyo to Syaoran, he noticed that the phone was kinda broken.  
  
"What did you do to your phone, cute little cousin?" he said. Syaoran glared at him and made as if nothing had happened.  
"I threw it to the wall" he said. Eriol's smile dissapeared.  
"Something's wrong here. First; you didn't yell at me for calling you 'cute little cousin'. And second; you told me what happened to your phone without yelling me to get into my own bussiness. What happened, Syaoran?" he asked, concerned about it. Syaoran sighed.  
"You are gonna kill me, dude" he said.   
"Tell me now, ok?" said Eriol.  
"Fine" he said, and took a deep breath. 'Where do I start?' he thought. Then he decided to start for the facts.  
"I think I'm in love with your little sister" he said.  
"WHAT?!?!" asked Eriol. Syaoran shook his head.  
"I told you, now you wanna kill me" he said, and Eriol interrupted.  
"Syaoran, what are you doing? You are getting married in two weeks, you can't just go and fall in love with someone just like that, and besides... SHE'S LIKE YOUR SISTER!" yelled Eriol, but Syaoran made him calm down.  
"I know that, stupid, I DO know. I'm getting married, and Sakura is like my little sister, but I can't help it. When I found out she wasn't my cousin, things happened very fast. We spend a lot of time together, and it went out of control!" said Syaoran. It was a weird situation for him too. "Yesterday we almost kissed. But then Kathy called and she heard me talking to her. She doesn't wanna get into my relationship, so she doesn't wanna know anything about it" he said, very sad. Eriol got sad for him, but inside he was very happy. 'This is really working out' he thought. Then he went and tapped his shoulder.  
"Don't worry. But you have to figure this out and fast. You are still in time to call out the wedding. And I warn you something: if you hurt her in anyway, you are just another guy. You are not my cousin. Got it?" he said. Syaoran nodded and laughed.   
"I've never seen your overprotective brother side until now" he said.  
"I'm just continuing the job Touya left incomplete" he said, with a shrug. It was true, Touya had been very protective to Sakura, and since he died, Eriol wasn't spenting time with Sakura, so now he was playing the role Touya told him to: "Protect Sakura from everything". He was gonna do it like Touya would have.  
"I will. But I still don't know what I'm gonna do" said Syaoran. Eriol decided to leave him alone. He went to his room and there he met a very excited Tomoyo.  
  
"Eriol, you'll never guess what Sakura told me" she said. Eriol looked at her. He wasn't expecting anything.  
"What?"  
"She's in love with Syaoran" she said. His face was suddenly happy.  
"Really?" he asked. She nodded. "Well I have good news for you" he said.  
"What news?" she asked. She wasn't expecting this either.  
"He's in love with my little sister" he said. Tomoyo smiled and hugged him.  
"This is getting even better that what I expected!!" she said. "So what do we do?"  
"He's confused, he doesn't know what to do. I told her to not hurt her, I just hope he makes the right choice" he said.   
"I told Sakura all about Kathy, she was confused as well, because she thinks that Syaoran loves Kathy and she doesn't wanna get into it" she added, sitting on his bed.  
"Yeah, Syaoran told me" he said, sitting next to her. "I think that we must give both of them a little push. To let them know that the other feels the same way" said Eriol, taking her hand.  
"I have a great idea. But you have to help me" said Tomoyo. He kissed her hand. "Anything for you" he said. Tomoyo smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back. Their plan was ready. They just needed to see the results.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran walked downstairs, and saw Sakura sitted on the couch. He sighed deeply. 'I have to talk to her'. So he went and sitted next to her. She didn't do anything.  
  
"Did you hear what happened yesterday?" he asked.   
"Yeah" she said, surprised that he was there talking to her, but didn't show it. "I still can't believe it" added.  
"Weird. Those two are really crazy" he said.  
"That's why they get along so well" she explained. She couldn't take it anymore. She took a deep breath. "Look, about yesterday..."  
"It's ok" he interrupted. He didn't knew what he was going to do. He didn't wanted to hurt Kathy's feelings. But there was something he knew: he wasn't letting Sakura go.  
"Do you love her?" she asked. He looked at her. She looked at him too. He expected her to ask him anything, except for that. "Tell me, do you love Kathy?" she asked again.  
"I don't know" he said. "I'm confused right now". Sakura started to think. 'Tomoyo is right, I can't let him to marry her. She doesn't love him. Maybe I should tell him'. She took a breath but the phone rang and Sakura couldn't tell anything. She picked up.  
  
"Hello?" she said. "Hi, Josh, how are you?..... Yeah, I'm fine..... Today? Uh..... Ok, that sounds good.... See you later.... bye" she hanged up. She looked at Syaoran, and she could tell that he was kinda angry.  
"What did he wanted?" he asked, with a hint of jealousy in his voice. Boy, he was mad.  
"He asked me if I wanted to go out with him today" she said, very normal.  
"And you said yes?" he asked again, even more jealous than before. Sakura didn't notest this, so she continued.  
"Yeah, he's one of my best friends. What's wrong with it?" she asked, noticing that Syaoran didn't agree with that.  
"Are you sure his intentions are good?" he asked. He didn't bother in hiding how mad he was.  
"What's wrong with you? I'm just going out with him" she said, and now she was getting mad.  
"Yeah, but that can be something else later" replied Syaoran, and they were cut off by a male voice.  
"Hey, Syaoran, that's my job!" said Eriol. "I'm the overprotective one here" he said, winking at Tomoyo. She caught the game and continued.  
"If it wasn't for it, I would swear that you are jealous, Syaoran" she said. He turned to face her.  
"I'M NOT JEALOUS!!" he yelled. Sakura got scared.  
"Uh.... I better go" she said, and ran to the kitchen. Syaoran looked at her. Eriol and Tomoyo smiled at eachother.  
"Why don't you tell her, Syaoran?" said Tomoyo.  
"I don't want to hurt your sister" he said, almost whispering.  
"I don't think you would do that" answered Tomoyo. "I'll give you my prove later" Syaoran turned to look at her, but she wasn't there anymore. It was just Eriol.  
"What did she meant by that?" he asked. Eriol shrugged.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura walked until she saw Josh sitted on a bench in the park.   
  
"Hi, Josh!" she said, when she got there. He looked at her and smiled.  
"Hi, Sakura" he said. She kissed him on the cheek. "It took you awhile"  
"Yeah, there was a small discussion at my house" she said, embarrased. He just smiled. "So, where are we going?" she asked.  
"I thought we could go and eat something and just talk" he said. She nodded happily. They went walking and chating, not knowing the twist things were gonna have that afternoon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo struggled to take a box out of the closet. When she did, she fell of the chair she was standing on, but she fell on the bed. She sighed.  
  
"Thank you bed, for being here" she said, and started to pick up the things that were on the floor. Then she started to search for something into the box. Eriol suddenly entered the room, alarmed for Tomoyo's scream when she fell.  
"Tomoyo, are you ok?" he said, and when he saw her going insane looking for something, he sighed. "What are you searching for?" he asked.  
"YES! Found it!!" she said. Eriol sweatdropped.  
"Tomoyo, what's that?" he asked again. She realized she wasn't alone and sit next to him.  
"Ok, here's the story: I love taping, and one day I was taping some dresses in my special room, back at where I live...." started Tomoyo.  
"Wait, what's your special room?" asked Eriol, kinda lost in the story.  
"It's a room where I keep all the designs I create. I use it only for that. Well, the point is that I was one day taping some dresses with me as the model, so the camera was on a tripod. Only I was there. Then I got an urgent phone call and had to go, but I forgot to turn out the camera. And it continued recording. When I came back later I realized this, so I started to rewind, and guess what was on it?" she asked.  
"What?" asked Eriol.  
"It recorded my sister and one of Syaoran's best friends making out in MY special room" she said. Eriol opened his eyes, not believing what he was hearing.  
"You mean you got Kathy's infidelity on tape?" he said.  
"Yeah. It's with the date and everything, and it was a few days after Syaoran and Kathy announced they were getting married" said Tomoyo, taking her camera out and putting all the connections on the TV.  
"And how do you know it wasn't a one day thing?" he asked, intrigued.  
"And there's where it enters my genius. Kathy and this guy go to the same classes, so they do lots of works together. I remembered that this day she had said that she had work to do. So, I started to pay attention to my sister's daily actions, and one day she said she had work..."  
"You placed the camera again in your room" he ended. "You are a genius, Tomoyo"  
"I know" she answered, smiling. "And it recorded my sister and the same guy again. I don't know how they didn't realized the camera was there" she said, turning the TV on.   
"Maybe they had their attention on something else" he said, and Tomoyo laughed.   
"Here's fact" she said, and they watched a bit of it. In efect, it showed Kathy and another guy kissing, and slowly taking their clothes off. Tomoyo stopped it.  
"Hey, but it had just started!" said Eriol.  
"Well, after that, things are getting very nasty" said Tomoyo. "Believe me, I saw it and it's disgusting" she added. Eriol shrugged.  
"So, are you giving this to Syaoran?" he asked.  
"He has to know. If I tell him, he won't believe me." she said, and sighed. "He has to see this to believe it. It's gonna hurt him a bit, but it's better that he knows now that is still time". Eriol nodded. She placed her head in his shoulder and he hugged her. This was getting complicated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Josh were walking down the street, and were in front of Sakura's house now. They were laughing.  
  
"I can't believe he actually ate it" she said. "And he liked it!"  
"That's the worst part. Oh, I'm not going to eat there again" he said, panting, because he had been laughing a lot and now was tired.  
"We are here" she said. And turned to Josh. "Thanks for today, I had so much fun" she said smiling. He took a deep breath, what he was going to do was very hard.  
"I need to tell you something first" he said, and Sakura nodded. "All this time that we've been friends, something is happening to me, and..." he stopped. She had an idea of what he was gonna say. "I think I love you" he said.  
Sakura stood there. She always thought their relationship was only friends. She never had more interest in him than that. And she never imagined that he had feelings beyond friendship for her.   
"I... I don't know" she said. He moved closer to her and before she knew, he was kissing her. She didn't had the strenght to move him away.  
She would have move him away if she could see that someone with amber eyes and messy chestnut hair was watching them from the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Done it! I'm trying to improve my grammar and everything, so please, understand me!! I'm on vacations right now, so I have lots of time to write. But, in a few weeks I'm going to the beach and I don't know if I will find a computer with Internet there. So maybe I won't be posting for a while. But I'll post before I leave, so don't worry. As usual, please review!! It just takes a little time, so tell me what you think of this. See ya later!! 


	8. We got a problem

Ok, I'm back with a new chapter, but I don't think I'll be posting again if I don't get an answer... that means reviews!! Anyways, if there's anyone out there who reads this fic, please review. And a HUGE thank you to sakura-chan and kan-chan. And I'm sorry I ended last chapter like that!!! Here's chapter... 8? I think.  
  
A HIDDEN PLACE (chapter 8)  
  
Syaoran looked at the scene with a big pain in his heart. He turned away in the moment he saw Josh kiss Sakura, and left to his room. He had looked to the window to see if she was coming, and had met the uncomfortable scene of the two people kissing. Life definitely sucked.  
  
Meanwhile, in the front door...  
  
Sakura couldn't hold it anymore. She let go of Josh, and he looked at her with a puzzled look in his face.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked. "Josh, I'm really sorry, but..." she started, but stopped there. She didn't wanted to hurt his feelings. But she had to do this. "The only way I feel about you is like a friend. Nothing else". The way Josh looked at her breaked her heart, but she couldn't betray her feelings. "I'm really sorry". "It's ok. I should have known. I was not suppossed to push you like that" said Josh, smiling. She smiled too. "Don't worry about it, but I want to know a couple of things.." "Ask me anything you want" said Sakura, with a big bright smile on her face. "First, can we still be friends?" he asked. She nodded happily. "And second... is Syaoran something else than your friend?" "Hmmm... that's a long story. I don't know, I can't tell you that" she said. Her smile had dissapeared. "That's fine. Can I see you tomorrow?" he said. "No, I'd rather not" she answered. They hugged. "I'm gonna miss you" he said. "I'll miss you too" she said. "That's why you told me, right?" she asked. "Yeah. I wanted you to know it" he said. "Bye" "Bye" she answered and watched him go. She stood there thinking, now she had a weight out of her shoulders and felt much better. She walked inside the house and met Tomoyo who was just coming to the door.  
  
"Sakura, what have you done?" she said. Sakura looked at her very confused. "What are you talking about?" asked the girl, leaving her jacket on the couch. "Syaoran just came to talk to me, he said to have by bags packed, because he called Kathy so the wedding could be tomorrow" said Tomoyo, and she looked very scared. "I don't want to let that happen" "What??!!" asked Sakura, in shock. "And what's my fault into this?" she asked again. "I asked, and he said that apparently you had made your choice, and he had nothing to do here" said Tomoyo, and took Sakura by her arms. "You kissed Josh, didn't you?" she whispered. "Oh my God" whispered Sakura. "Oh my God, he saw it". Sakura sitted down in the couch, Tomoyo fell next to her. "So you did?... Sakura, you killed him, you literally killed him, he is devastated, you should have seen his face. Why did you do it?" asked Tomoyo, almost yelling. Then she stopped when she saw that Sakura was crying. "Josh had just confesed that he liked me, so he kissed me" said Sakura, with tears falling down her face. "It surprised me, so I didn't reacted in the moment, it took me awhile. I told him that I wanted him as a friend, I don't love him, Tomoyo". Sakura started to freak out, but Tomoyo stopped her. "So, it was a mistake?". Sakura nodded, wiping her tears. "We have to stop Syaoran, now, and I also have a prove that Kathy's cheating on him" said Tomoyo, taking Sakura by her hand and dragging her upstairs. They were getting to Syaoran's bedroom when the door suddenly opened and Syaoran came out, ready to go. "Are you ready, Tomoyo?" he asked with a really cold voice. "As a matter of fact, Syaoran, I... we wanted to show you something" said Tomoyo, scared about Syaoran's change. "We are leaving in three hours, so you better be ready. I'm going now to get the tickets." He said, without even looking at Sakura. He went downstairs without talking to her. Tomoyo tried to go after him, but Sakura was faster and ran downstairs. She met him in the doorway.  
  
"Syaoran" she said, but he was already facing her. "Are you coming?" he simply asked. "What?" "To the wedding, are you coming?" he asked again. "I don't know" she said. "You can come with Josh, I'm sure you'll have a great time". Syaoran's voice was filled with anger and pain. "Syaoran, I..." Sakura started, but Syaoran didn't wanted to hear anything. He was not going to hurt Kathy, besides, Sakura already had Josh. "It's ok, I understand you picked him. That's fine with me. I don't want you to regret later, that's all. I'll see you around" he said, and left. Without another word, he just walked away. "Syaoran!!!" she yelled, but he didn't came back. After all, he prefered Kathy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Eriol, this is serious" said Tomoyo, dragging him out of his room. "What are we gonna do?" "I don't know, the only thing that can work is that Syaoran sees the video. That's the only way" he said, hugging Tomoyo. "I hope Sakura can make him think about this" said Tomoyo, buring her face in his neck. Then she remembered something. "Eriol?" "Yes?" he answered, looking at her. "What are you doing now? I mean, you stayed here because of Sakura, but she's ok now... what are you gonna do?" she asked. "I think I'm going back, I have to go back to work. Why?" he asked, when he saw Tomoyo's expression. "I don't know, it's just that you are gonna be in some place and I'm gonna be somewhere else, what's gonna happen with us?" asked Tomoyo, sitting in the stairs. "You can come and stay here" he said, hugging her by her shoulders. "And I can stay here too, I can ask my boss to send me here, and you can ask for that too. So you can keep your studies here". Tomoyo smiled at him. "I don't want to be away from you either. So, what do you think about that?" he asked. Tomoyo nodded. "Sounds great" she said, and kissed him on the lips. He return it, and placed his arms on her waist while she placed hers on his neck. She played with his hair, then she parted her lips and their tongues started to play, as Eriol was pulling her closer to him.  
  
But, as usual, something came in the middle.  
  
Eriol ended the kiss suddenly. "Where's Sakura?" he asked. Tomoyo stood up. "She went after Syaoran when he left, but that was awhile ago, she should be here" she said, while going down the stairs, followed by Eriol. They saw Sakura, with her back leaning against the door, hugging her knees, crying. "Sakura" said Tomoyo, and went to hug her. Sakura started to cry even more. "He didn't let me explain" she said, in between her sobs. "He left, just like that, without even listening to me" "Shhh, it's ok, everything's ok" said Tomoyo, who was caressing her hair. "How can it be ok?!" said Sakura, yelling suddenly. "He's getting married. I love him, and he's getting married, he left me and all for my... fault, it's my fault" said Sakura, standing up and hitting her head with her hand. Eriol grabbed her by her shoulders. "Listen to me, Sakura: it's not your fault, it's nobody's fault" he said, but she wasnt's crying anymore, and she knew it wasn't her idea. "It is my fault, I didn't told him I loved him when I could, I never asked him to stay with me. But he loves her, so, even if I had asked him, he would have left anyways. I AM SO STUPID!!!" yelled Sakura. She was starting to lose it. "No, Sakra, calm down, it's not your fault!!" said Eriol, hugging her. Sakura started to cry on her brother's shoulder again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran was walking down the street with his bag over his shoulder. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice and bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry" he said. "It's ok, Syaoran" said the other guy.  
  
Syaoran lifted his head and saw, it was Josh.  
  
"Josh" he said, with hint of bitter in his voice. "Congratulations" "About what?" asked Josh. "About you and Sakura" said Syaoran. All he wanted to do was to beat the crap ot of him. "What are you talking about?" said Josh. It was weird, he knew that there was nothing between him and Sakura. "Stop playing dumb!!" yelled Syaoran, suddenly. "I know what happened today" "Nothing happened today" answered Josh. "I told her I liked her, and she said she didn't. We are still friends. End of the story". He said, and looked at his watch. "Gotta go, see you later, Syaoran" said, and left a VERY confused Syaoran in the street. 'Does this mean... she didn't chose him over me?' he thought. And he realized. 'You are so stupid Syaoran'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol and Sakura were talking. Tomoyo had already left, she had to be at her sister's wedding, even though she didn't wanted to, she was gonna be there. If she had to, she was gonna stop the wedding at the last minute. So, they were talking about their futures.  
  
"So you are staying here" said Sakura, taking a sip of her tea. "Yes. I wanna be with Tomoyo" he answered. "And you are staying here too, right?" "No" she said, and he looked at her confused. "I never told about this to anyone, because I wanted to make sure it would work. I entered an exchange program, between students from different universities around the world. I know I was suppossed to tell you about this a long time ago, but each time I forgot to. I didn't needed your permission, I'm 19, you know?" "What are you trying to tell me?" he said. Sakura took a deep breath. "I'm leaving tomorrow for a year to Australia"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Again!! I'm doing it again!! She's leaving!! But at least it doesn't take her by surprise. Anyways, flames are welcome, but most of all, I need your reviews. One question: do you think she should leave? Answer, please!!!! And review!!!! 


	9. Sadness

I'm so glad I received reviews this time, that really makes me happy, because I know someone is interested about my stories. But I'm going to continue anyway.   
In the moment I'm writing this I still don't know if I'm ending the story now, the ideas come to me while I'm writing, so I'm sorry if there's something you don't like, I just write what comes to my head.   
  
A HIDDEN PLACE (chapter 9)   
  
Eriol choked with his tea.  
"What?!"  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
"I knew you were going to react like that" she said, looking down.  
"Sakura, I asume you know what you are doing, or else you wouldn't be so calm about it" said Eriol, standing up. "But when did this happened?"   
"About five months ago. The doctors had already told me that our dad didn't had a lot of time, and I wanted to do something to rest after these years" said Sakura. Eriol nodded, to assure her he was listening. "I was walking one day around college and I saw an announcement about a program where you could get transferred to other universities and study a year of your career in another country. I got interested, and I don't know how I decided to but I signed in" she said, sighing.  
"And are you sure about this?" asked Eriol.  
"Yeah. I've been taking care of dad since I was sixteen until a few months ago, and I want to live my life" said Sakura. "This months haven't been as calmed as I thought they would be".  
"Ok, if that's what you want.. At what time are you leaving?" asked Eriol, taking the two empty cups of tea and leaving them in the sink.  
"At 5 p.m." she said.  
"The wedding is at 5:00 too" said Eriol, cleaning his glasses on his shirt. "Aren't you coming?"  
"No" she said, with her head down. Eriol immediatly slapped himself mentally for reminding her and for asking her that. "You can go if you want. We can say goodbye here, and then I'll leave to the airport and you can go to... the..." said Sakura, without wanting to say that word.  
"Ok, I will" said Eriol heading upstairs. "Need help with your packing?"   
"No, it's ok" she said, behind him.  
  
The two brothers met at the end of the stairs. They stood for awhile looking at each other and finally they hugged.  
  
"I'll miss you, cute little sister" he said. Sakura giggled.  
"That it's becoming as annoying as hearing Touya calling me a monster" she said, breaking the embrace. "But I miss it. And I'll miss both of them in Australia." she said, starting to cry.  
"Do you miss him?" he asked. "You know, Touya"  
"Yeah. He was annoying, and very overprotective, but I still do. It's been a long time since he left, but... I miss him a lot. And I miss dad too" she said.  
"I miss them too" said Eriol, before hugging her again. He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Sakura"  
"Good night, Eriol" she said, before entering her room.  
  
Eriol sitted in his bed and picked up the phone. He dialed a number, and soon a voice answered. A feminine one.  
"Hello?"   
"Hi, princess" he said.  
"Eriol!!" said Tomoyo. "How are you?"  
"Shocked" he answered. "We have another problem"  
"Things can't get worst than this, so tell me, what's wrong?" she said.  
"Actually, they can get worst, because Sakura is leaving to Australia tomorrow".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT!!??" yelled Tomoyo, scaring some of the people that were sitting next to her.  
"Tomoyo, calm down" said Eriol.  
"You know what, I think the whole universe is plotting against us, because things are getting really bad" she said, standing up. She was in the waiting room of the airport right now.  
"Why, what do you know?" Eriol's voice came through the phone, and he sounded worried.  
"Do you know what Syaoran told me? He bumped into Josh, and Josh told him what Sakura and I tried to tell him, that she rejected Josh because of him" stated Tomoyo, taking a sip of the coffee she had been forced to buy, after she heard the news.  
"What?!" It was Eriol's turn to be surprised.  
"Yeah, and this stupid man had the chance to go back to talk to Sakura, but he's so blind, and he is completely sure that Kathy loves him, he said that even though he doesn't love her, he's not going to make her suffer. Can you believe this?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Tomoyo, I DEMAND you to show Syaoran that video, he has to know" said Eriol. He was really nervous, he knew that this two were meant for each other, but the possibility of putting them together was getting smaller every minute.  
"I will, trust me, but I need you to be here" said Tomoyo. Syaoran had handed her the ticket and she was on the boarding line now.  
"I will go. One thing, do we need Sakura to be there?" asked Eriol.  
"No, trust me, after what's gonna happen he would follow her to the moon if he had to. So, if she is in Australia, he will definitely go there. But, we are gonna need some other help" she said.  
"From who?"  
"I need you to give me Josh's number"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Is that all?" asked the guy.  
"Yes. Remember, it's extremely important" said the girl.  
"I know. I hope it works"  
"It will, I know it will. Thanks for your help, Josh"  
"No prob. I have to go now" said Josh.  
"Ok. Bye, and thanks again" said the girl.  
"Bye". Josh hanged up and after he took his breakfast, left his apartment on direction to Sakura's house. When he got there, there was a taxi in the front door.  
  
"Hello, Josh" said someone. Josh looked and saw a guy with glasses and blue eyes.   
"Hi, Eriol" said Josh. "Is Sakura around?" asked.  
"Yes, she's upstairs" said Eriol.   
"Are you going to the wedding?" asked Josh, when he saw Eriol placing the invitation in his jacket.  
"Yeah, but hopefully, there will be no wedding" said Eriol, sighing. "Did Tomoyo called you?"  
"Yes, that's why I'm here"  
"Well, whatever she has planned, I hope it works" said Eriol. He and Josh shook hands and then he got into the taxi. "I'll see you around, Josh"  
"Bye". Josh saw the taxi go around the corner and then he went into the house. Sakura's things were all over the floor. Then he saw her going down the stairs with a big box.  
  
"Finally!!" he heard her. Then she turned around and jumped when she saw him.  
"Hi" he said, smiling. She smiled and jumped into his arms.  
"Hi!" she said. "What are you doing here?"  
"Just came to see you and to talk. You are leaving today, but we still have some time and maybe we could go out for lunch or something" he said. She smiled and nodded.  
"Sounds great. Just let me go and get a jacket and I'll be right back" she said, before running upstairs. In less than thirty seconds she was back and they left the house.  
"So, are you nervous?" he asked.  
"Yeah" said Sakura, laughing. "I'm leaving my whole life here, but I'm happy, it's a chance I can't wait. Besides, there are some things I need to get over with"  
"Are you saying that because of Syaoran's wedding?" asked Josh. She looked at him. "Sakura, you can't lie to me. I could see it in your face"  
"Did you know that Syaoran is not my cousin?" asked Sakura. Josh already knew, Tomoyo had told him the story, but he acted surprised.  
"Really?". Sakura nodded. "That's weird".  
"Well, after we knew things changed a lot between us. I always thought that I wanted to find someone like him to be with me, and when I found out all this, I realized that now I could have him, but he was getting married" said Sakura, while they were walking. "I fell in love with the wrong person".  
"And does he know this?" asked Josh.   
"No. I never told him. But somehow I knew he felt something for me. I don't know if it was strong enough, because he left anyways" said Sakura, sadly. Josh hugged her by her shoulders.  
"You should have told him" he said.  
"It's too late now, it's useless if I regret now". They had arrived to a park. They sitted down in the grass to talk.  
  
"And why don't you call him?" he asked again.  
"Because there's no point. He's happy with her, I don't want to ruin his happiness. But I need to tell him, I feel like I'm gonna explode if I don't express what I feel." said Sakura. She felt so bad. Josh looked at her tenderly. He looked at her like a sister right now. He wanted her to be happy. It was the moment to put their plan in action.  
"I have an idea" he said. Sakura looked at him. "Look what I have here" he said, and showed her a video camera. Sakura smiled. "I have it because I wanted to tape the last moments you are gonna spent here. Why don't you imagine that Syaoran is going to watch this and tell what you feel?" Sakura looked at him with a puzzled look.  
"Are you insane?" she said. He laughed. "It's absolutely impossible that I'm gonna confess to a camera, no way" she said, laughing as well.  
"Look, I'm gonna go and buy a few drinks and sandwiches. While I'm there. you go and tell what you feel. I swear I won't watch it" he said. She took the camera. He got up and left.  
  
Sakura stayed there looking at the camera. Finally, she sighed and shook her head. Put it in position and pressed record. The red light was on, signaling that it was working. Sakura took a deep breath and started to talk.  
  
"Hi, Syaoran. First of all, I have to say congratulations on your wedding, I hope everything goes fine. And I have to tell you something..." 'I can't believe I'm talking to a camera' thought the girl, but she continued anyways, it was a good way to let her thoughts and feelings go away and stop attacking her. "About everything that happened while you were here, I have to tell you how happy I am that you were here when I needed you, and I thank you so much for that. I don't care if you are getting married now, but I needed you to know how I feel, and if you are happy with Kathy, I will be fine; I love you so much that I want you to be happy even if it's not with me" Sakura was sobbing right now, and some tears were running down her face. "I hope you don't forget me again and keep in touch with me. If you don't, then... I guess this is goodbye. I'm leaving to Australia in a couple of hours, and I don't know if I'll be coming back soon. Remember me, and everything we did here. The only thing I regret was not telling you this in person... I guess I was scared. Other than that, I don't regret a thing about the days we spented together, and... maybe we are not meant to be together, so... I love you Syaoran, and goodbye". Sakura pressed the red button one more time and broke down.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran stood there watching how everything was set up for his wedding. He felt that something was wrong. Suddenly it hit him: it was suppossed to be a happy moment, but he felt nothing. He was suppossed to be excited about his wedding, but how could he if the bride wasn't the woman he loved? Kathy was already preparing herself, the wedding was in two hours, but he didn't feel like go and get dressed. He got scared when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Eriol" he said. Eriol smiled and stood next to him.  
"How are you, Syaoran?" asked Eriol. Syaoran nodded to say he was fine. "You don't look fine. How come you look so sad when you should be happy?"  
"You know the reason why I am like this" said Syaoran. Eriol shook his head in a negative form.  
"You are still in time, you know? To stop this show" said Eriol. Syaoran looked at him. "If you are happy doing this, that's ok. I'll support you. But if you can avoid all the pain my sister's going through because of this, please do it. And I know you'd rather to be with her than to be here" said, before walking away. In the living room of the big house where the wedding was taking place he found Tomoyo, who was very excited.  
  
"Where were you? I was looking all over the house for you" asked the girl.  
"I was talking to Syaoran, trying to put some sense into him" said Eriol, before hugging her. "What's wrong?"  
"The video just arrived" said Tomoyo, before leading him to his room.  
"How did it get here so fast?" asked Eriol, surprised.  
"I said Josh to send it here like urgent, and I made some phone calls as well" said Tomoyo, smiling. Eriol smiled too, Tomoyo was brilliant.  
"So, what do we do now?" asked sitting on the bed.  
"Wait and see" said Tomoyo. "Just wait and see".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, how was this? Honestly, tell me what you think, make your predictions, flame if you want (but use nice words), in other words... REVIEW!!! I'll be waiting for your reviews. Probably next chapter will be the last, so tell me what do you think it's gonna happen and what would you like to happen. See you later, and remember to review!!!! 


	10. Finally!

Hello, everyone! I shouldn't be writing right now, because... well, I went to the beach a couple of days ago and I was ready to lay down in the sand and everything. It happened that I over exposed myself to the sun and right now my face looks like a tomato, , my cheeks are totally red and so is my nose, so... you can imagine. I have a huge headache, everything is bad in my life right now!   
Anyways, this isn't the time. I want to say thank you to everyone who read and review this story. I'm putting a small thank you list to everyone who reviewed my last two chapters. I really love writing, so I'm putting this chapter (I still don't know if it's the last!) and I will start working in a new story. Even though a have a third fic on the run right now. Now, thank you to:  
  
- pinklover: first of all, I love your stories! Now, I still don't know if she's going to interrupt the wedding or is going and wait for Syaoran to go for her. We'll see about that.  
- cOnFuSeD: there's a lot of fluff coming, don't worry.  
- d: let's just say that Tomoyo has a lot of influence and they couldn't wait until the next day! And if Syaoran is not listening to anybody, he will have to listen to the two videos.   
- Kawaii Chibi Cherry: did they kiss already? That wasn't very clear in the last chapter of your super kawaii story! Thank you for your reviews as well, I love reading them too. And about the end, you can tell me later if this is what you thought that was gonna happen. Did I took too long updating this chapter?  
- Heavens-Angel: *blush* Thanks for your review, and I'm glad you like my story.   
- J Blowya: nothing else to say, I'm glad you like it.   
- LiL: now you'll know what she's planning. But I'm afraid her plan will not be completely successful. At least not a part of it.  
- aZnDrEaMeR1788: I know it sucks, but I'm the evil writer and this is the way the story came into my mind. I'll try to make it better, of course that is after Tomoyo puts her plan into action.  
- Kan-chan: don't thank me, I really like your stories, they are great! I don't know if Syaoran will be shocked about the video about Sakura, but I'm sure he'll be about the other video. That's if he sees it. (I'm so evil)  
  
Thank you to all the other people that read this story. Now on with the story.  
  
A HIDDEN PLACE (chapter 10)  
  
"Passengers for flight 879 to Sydney, Australia, please board in gate A33" (I made this up, I don't remember if that's what they say). Sakura stood up, and Josh stood next to her.  
"This is it" she said, taking her bag. "Wish me luck".  
"Good luck" he said, and hugged her. "Bring me a girlfriend" he whispered and Sakura giggled.  
"I'll try" she said smiling. "I'll see you next year. You'll be here, right?"  
"But of course" he said. "We'll keep in touch". Sakura nodded. "Call me when you get there".  
"Ok. Bye" she said and started to walk away. When she passed the boarding gate, Josh took out his cell phone and dialed a number.  
"Hello?" answered someone in the other line.  
"She just left" said Josh, leaving the airport.  
"Ok, that's perfect. Thanks, Josh" said the other person before hanging up.  
"You're welcome" he said and hanged up too. He looked at the sky and sighed. 'Please, let everything turn out ok' he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura sitted down in her seat and looked out the window. She didn't knew if this was the right thing to do, but she wanted to do it to forget that part of her life and start again. Even though that wasn't completely true, she was lying to herself saying that she needed to rest a little, but what she really wanted was to get away from Syaoran and forget about her feelings.   
A couple of times before the plane started to move, Sakura had the impulse of getting up, leaving that plane and go to the wedding and tell Syaoran how she felt. She assumed he didn't knew, but she had no idea what was happening in that moment in Tomoyo's house where the wedding was being held.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo hanged up and sitted next to her boyfriend, who was looking at her with curiosity.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Eriol.   
"It was Josh, Sakura is about to leave. Come on and help me, I need to find Syaoran" she said and they left the room. After walking for a while, they found him in the garden, sitted under a tree.  
"Syaoran" called Tomoyo. He raised his head to see who it was.  
"What's wrong, Tomoyo?" he asked. She looked at Eriol and he got it, she needed to talk to him alone.  
"I'm worried about you" she said, sitting next to him. "Are you sure you want to do this?".  
"Yeah, I'm sure" he said. "I'm sure" he repeated. Tomoyo shook her head.  
"You don't have to lie to me, Syaoran" she said and he looked at her. "I know what you're thinking".   
"Well, if you know" he said, looking down again. "Then I'll tell you that I'm doing this anyways".  
"But you don't love her" she said. This wasn't getting any better. "You are lying to her, which is worst. Besides, you are going to lose the woman you love just for her!" she nearly yelled this. Syaoran didn't reply. Tomoyo sighed. "Ok, come with me" she said. He looked at her and got up. They walked to Eriol's room and Tomoyo went straight to the TV.  
"What's this?" he asked. Tomoyo got up.  
"Sit down" she said. He sitted down and was starting to talk again, but she interrupted him. "When I leave, I want you to press play. Then tell me what you think about it" she said before leaving.  
Syaoran was wondering what kind of trick was this and was gonna leave, but something told him that he wanted and needed to see this. So he sighed and pressed play. After a couple of seconds something appeared and Syaoran got really shocked.  
"Hi, Syaoran. First of all, I have to say congratulations on your wedding, I hope everything goes fine. And I have to tell you something..." Syaoran saw her taking a deep breath, when he couldn't breath of the impression of seeing her beautiful face in the screen. "About everything that happened while you were here, I have to tell you how happy I am that you were here when I needed you, and I thank you so much for that. I don't care if you are getting married now, but I needed you to know how I feel, and if you are happy with Kathy, I will be fine" Syaoran slid to the floor from the edge of the bed and grabbed his hair to release the anger he was feeling in that moment. "I love you so much that I want you to be happy even if it's not with me". Syaoran saw her sobbing and some tears were running down her cheeks. He couldn't believe that she was crying, and the worst of all was that everything was his fault. "I hope you don't forget me again and keep in touch with me. If you don't, then... I guess this is goodbye. I'm leaving to Australia in a couple of hours, and I don't know if I'll be coming back soon. Remember me, and everything we did here. The only thing I regret was not telling you this in person... I guess I was scared. Other than that, I don't regret a thing about the days we spented together, and... maybe we are not meant to be together, so... I love you Syaoran, and goodbye". The screen went blue, but Syaoran didn't noticed that. He buried his face in his hands, not noticing two people looking at him from the door. Maybe that's why he started to sob and some tears started to run down his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo closed the door when he started to cry. Eriol leaned against the wall.  
  
"Well, we know the video caused some effect in him" he said, and Tomoyo stood next to him. "I hope he decides to call the wedding off".   
"I hope he does it soon, because almost all the guests are here" said Tomoyo. They were already dressed, the wedding was going to start soon and Syaoran wasn't leaving the room, he still had to get dressed. Suddenly the door opened and Syaoran got out, looking completely normal, and worst of all, he was getting dressed for the wedding. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at him, expecting an answer.  
"Eriol, can you help me with the tie?" he asked. Tomoyo looked at him, with a puzzled look on her face. This didn't look good.  
"Did you saw the video?" she asked, even thought she knew he had. He nodded. "So? What are you gonna do?" asked Tomoyo again.  
"As much as I love her, this is something I was doing in the first place, even before I saw Sakura again. I won't hurt Kathy, I love her as a friend, but I can't hurt her, even if that means..." said Syaoran, but couldn't finish the last part.  
"Fine" said Tomoyo, really mad. "If this is what you want, if you want to be unhappy for the rest of your life..."  
"Tomoyo..." said Eriol, he moved in front of Tomoyo and put his hands in her shoulders, trying to calm her down.  
"NO!! I need to say this" said Tomoyo, pushing him aside and facing Syaoran, who looked really hurt. "I care about you, and I don't want to see you unhappy, but if you really want to do this, I'm not stopping you. But I think you are not making the right choice". When she finished, her eyes were brilliant from the tears she was fighting to keep in her eyes, she couldn't take it and went to her room. Eriol looked how she was leaving and patted Syaoran in his shoulder. Everything that Tomoyo had said to him was right, he wasn't going to be happy, but he was going to learn to love Kathy, even if it took all of their life together to accomplish that. He went back into the room where Eriol was waiting for him.  
  
"You are mad at me, are you?" asked Syaoran, while Eriol was fixing the tie.  
"No, I'm not. It's your life, you make the choices now" said Eriol, but deep down he was a bit mad, because Syaoran had given up on his little sister, and he knew that she was suffering a lot right now. "But I think the same way Tomoyo does: you are not making the right choice here".  
"I know, but it's too late to regret it now" he said, looking at himself in the mirror. Eriol left the room and went straight to Tomoyo's, only to find her searching for something in a box.  
"What are you looking for?" he asked, sitting next to her. She took out a tape from the box and put it in her video camera, she pressed play to make sure it was the right one, and then looked at him.  
"If Syaoran isn't smart enough to stop the wedding, I will" she said. "And I have something that will show Syaoran that this isn't the best choice he could make" she said, before standing up. The wedding was about to begin and she had to go and check out on her sister. Eriol left the room too and left to the garden, where all the guests were waiting for the couple.  
  
Tomoyo entered the room and looked at her sister. She looked good, of course, Kathy was a beautiful girl, but se wasn't a very good person on the inside. Tomoyo sighed and started to fix her dress in some parts.  
"Is Syaoran there already?" she asked.  
"I don't know, I think he is" said Tomoyo, standing in front of her. "How can you do this?" she asked.  
"Oh, shut up" said Kathy, looking at herself in the mirror. "I look wonderful, don't you think?" she asked.  
"Yeah" said Tomoyo, not really convinced.  
"Everything's perfect right now" said the bride, clasping her hands in front of her. "I just hope that this cousin of him doesn't show up, that would ruin my wedding" she said, frowning.  
"Sakura isn't coming, she left to Australia a couple of hours ago" said Tomoyo, really mad. 'I can't wait until the wedding starts, I'm gonna make her feel sorry for everything she has done' thought Tomoyo.  
"Really? That's wonderful!" said Kathy, laughing. "I never liked how Syaoran was always worried about her, I never liked the fact that he stayed there with her for two or three months" she said, and they felt a knock on the door. "Oh, those must be the bridesmaids" she said. Tomoyo sighed, opened the door. Three young girls entered the room.   
"I'll see you there" said Tomoyo before leaving. she went and sitted down next to Eriol. She could see Syaoran, he was standing there next to his best man. Tomoyo looked at him with a bit of hate. He was Luke, Syaoran's best friend and the one she had seen with Kathy in that tape when she left her camera recording. Right now she was happy that she had done that, because now she had a chance to get revenge to her sister for all the things she had done since she was 17.   
The music started to play and everyone stood up as Kathy and the other girls came walking down the aisle (Is that how you say it? I have no idea!) . Syaoran looked at her with an emotionless face. He tried to smile, but he couldn't do it, he didn't feel like it. He looked at his best friend, who was beside him and he gave Syaoran a support smile. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for this, but Sakura's words kept echoing in his mind.  
  
'I love you, Syaoran'.  
  
(Ok, I don't know what the priest says in a wedding, so I'll put just the basics)  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace". When the priest said this last words, Syaoran was expecting that Sakura showed up and said that she did, but he was really surprised when he heard her say those words.  
"I do". Everyone gasped and turned around or stood up to see who had said that. Kathy nearly had a heart attack when she saw her own sister standing up.  
"Tomoyo, what are you doing?" said Kathy, through clenched teeths.  
"I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago" she said, while she was leaving her seat. "Syaoran, Kathy is cheating on you" she said. New gasps could be heard.  
"What?" said Syaoran, looking at Kathy, then at Tomoyo, and back again.  
"Don't listen to her, she's just jealous" said Kathy, trying to stay calm, but Tomoyo could see that she was getting nervous, and Luke was getting nervous too.  
"Why would I be jealous?" asked Tomoyo. "I already have my boyfriend, so I think I'm telling the truth, unless I had another reason to interrupt your marriage, which I don't" said, leaving Kathy without words. "That's the only reason, she's cheatng on you, Syaoran". He turned around to see her, but Kathy wasn't going to give up so easily.  
"You are doing this because I stole your boyfriend, that's why!" yelled Kathy, and this time it seemed that she had hit Tomoyo in the part that hurt the most, but that was only getting things worst for her.  
"You stole Tomoyo's boyfriend?" asked Syaoran, not believing that the sweet Kathy he knew could be like that. "She's your own sister". She looked at him, and started to play the victim again.  
"I didn't mean to... we loved each other" she said, but Tomoyo started to laugh.  
"You are a very good actress, Kathy" said Tomoyo, before walking towards Syaoran. "I'll show you the prove of what I'm saying, and you'll see that is true" she said, and pressed a button in her videocamera. Meanwhile, Eriol was looking with great interest at the glances that Luke and Kathy were sharing and the faces they had.  
Syaoran started to look in the videocamera and what he saw left him breathless. He couldn't believe that Kathy could be that evil. He looked at the date in the small screen: April 2002. They were already engaged. But Sakura's dad was still alive. Then he saw the face of the man with her. Tomoyo pressed stop and had a smile on her face.  
"There you have it, Syaoran. So, I'm just jealous, Kathy, right?" she asked. Kathy was looking down.   
"The wedding's off" said Syaoran. Kathy looked at him and started to shake her head. "Stop your games, Kathy, I don't believe you anymore".  
"No, no, Syaoran, please don't" she said. "I promise I didn't mean to, it happened really fast, it wasn't my fault, please don't cancel the wedding" she said. Syaoran turned to see Luke's pale face, and he had a sad expression on his face.  
"I love her, it was our choice, not only mine" he said, before walking away. Kathy was totally angry in that moment. Eriol had a smile on his face, he knew that Syaoran felt awful in that moment, but now he knew that he could do what he wanted.  
"Kathy, it was you and my best friend. What was that about?!" he said. "If there's something I don't take it's someone that lies and cheats. I don't love you, I can't marry you. Right now, I just feel sorry for you". Eriol got up and called Syaoran with his hand. He nodded and left a really mad and sad Kathy in her wedding dress. Everyone started to leave. Kathy looked at Tomoyo who was still next to her.  
"You are gonna pay for this" growled, but Tomoyo just smiled.  
" I didn't do anything. I just saved you from being unhappy" she said, and left her alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo found them in Syaoran's room, where he was packing his stuff.  
  
"How are you, Syaoran?" she asked. He looked at her.  
"I was shocked, but I'm fine now. And all because of you" he said. She smiled and he hugged her. "I almost made the worst mistake of my life".   
"But you are still in time to correct it" said Eriol. He had Tomoyo's camera in his hands.  
"So, are you going to Australia?" asked Tomoyo, helping Syaoran with some of his things.   
"Yeah, but I still don't know how I'm gonna find her. Where is she?" asked Syaoran, closing his suitcase.  
"She's in Sydney. I have a few contacts, I'll call and tell you where she is exactly" said Tomoyo.  
"I have an idea" said Eriol. They looked at him and he smiled. She was gonna be so shocked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, this is it! As you can see, the story is ending, and the next is the last chapter. So, tell me what you think about this, review and give your opinions, suggestions, etc. See you the next time! 


	11. Go and get her

I'm updating a little earlier than the usual, I don't know why is that. I just want to write, I guess. Well, this IS the last chapter of my story, and I hope you like it. I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter, so I'm trying my best to make this a great one too. Now, I want to say thank you to:  
  
pinklover-sama: you seem very happy about my last chappy, and I'm glad you like it. I'm trying to update as fast as I can so you won't be mad at me.  
d: that's a good idea... I didn't thought about it... maybe I'll do it... and here's the next chapter.  
Kawaii Chibi Cherry: even though I wanted to, I think that the year 2010 is waaaay too long. I would've ended college, you know? I would like to continue, but I don't think I can make it longer. And how can you stay up until 6:30?! Yeah, who's talking, the other day I stayed until 7:00 in my computer. And your idea gave me an idea too, to put in this chapter, but I won't put it completely. You'll see.  
Heavens_Angel: here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!  
Kan-chan: is it my idea or you are a little hyper about it? I'm so happy you like my story, because I think your stories are great too. And about the title, I'll tell about it later.  
Mei Yen: so happy you like it!! Here's the chapter.  
  
Now, to all the people who are curious: the name actually doesn't mean anything big; it happens that one day I was daydreaming in school about CCS and came out with a conversation and that small phrase came out. And I liked it! When I started to write this fic I wanted to put that conversation but I didn't knew how, so I put the phrase as the title so I wouldn't forget about it. Now I'll finally get that conversation out of my head and live in peace!! So, enough chit chat and here's the last chapter!.  
  
A HIDDEN PLACE (chapter 11)  
  
"Hold on... ok... number 45. Ok, thank you very much". Tomoyo hanged up and walked over to Syaoran and Eriol, they were sitting on the couch waiting for her.  
"Got it?" asked Eriol.   
"Yeah, they gave me everything. The owner of the building will be waiting there and he will give you a key to her apartment" said Tomoyo, speaking to Syaoran. He nodded and got up.  
"I think I better go and catch that plane" he said. It was 8 p.m, and he had to leave soon so he could be in Sydney at noon or near that time.  
"Good luck, and don't let her go, ok?" said Eriol. Syaoran nodded and left the house. Eriol closed the door and went to Tomoyo, who was standing next to him. "Ok, it's all up to them now" he said, hugging her by her waist.  
"Do you think she'll say yes?" she asked. He stayed there thinking about it.  
"I hope so... she can't be that silly" he said. Tomoyo sighed and hugged him back, placing her arms around his neck.   
"But no matter what she says, I don't want you to get into their relationship again" he said in her ear. His voice send shivers down her spine, she just hoped to stay like that forever and ever, feeling the sound of his voice. "It's been enough of getting into other people's lives. Let's worry about us now, ok?" he asked, letting go of the embrace. Tomoyo looked into his deep blue eyes and nodded. Eriol smiled and closed the gap between their lips, in a soft kiss. All the other problems didn't mattered anymore, this was a special moment between them that no one could break.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The phone ringed a couple of times before someone could pick up.  
  
"He... hello" said a sleepy voice.  
"Oops, sorry... did I woke you up?" said Sakura. Josh immediately opened his eyes.  
"Ah, it's you! Yeah, you woke me up, but it's ok. So, how long have you been there?" he asked, rubbing his eyes with one hand.  
"I'm in the airport still, but everything looks great. A girl from UTS came to pick me up, she's taking care of my luggage now" said Sakura. "Hey, what's the time over there?" she asked.  
"It's..." Josh turned around to see the time. "It's 3:30 in the morning".  
"Hoe!! Now I see why I woke you up" said Sakura, really embarrased. "I'm so sorry, I didn't knew" she said.  
"It's ok, don't worry. Call me later, ok?" said Josh.   
"Fine. Bye, Josh, and I'm sorry I woke you up again" said Sakura. Josh chuckled at Sakura's behavior.  
"No worries. Bye" he said before hanging up.  
"Bye" she said and hanged up too. She waited there for a couple of minutes and finally a girl with long black straight hair and auburn eyes appeared. A man followed her with all of Sakura's things.  
"Ok, Sakura, shall we go?" she said. "I'll show you your appartment where you'll be living for the next year and then we can go for breakfast" added, with a smile. Sakura smiled too.  
"Sure. And, about this appartment..." she started.  
"Don't worry, has all the furniture, TV, telephone, a computer, Internet connection, radio, everything. It's really near to the university, so you'll be living right next to me. They take care of everything" ended the girl with a smile.  
"Thanks, Kim" said Sakura. The two girls got into a cab and went to the big apartment's building to leave Sakura's stuff. After that, both girls left to a coffee shop near to the building. It was now 10:30 am in Sydney, so the girls took a coffee and the rest of the day Kim decided to show Sakura around.  
"So, what do you think of Sydney so far?" asked the girl, taking a sip of her coffee.  
"It's beautiful, I can't wait to go and see everything around" said Sakura, with a big smile.  
"You'll love it. The university is really cool too" said Kim. She saw that Sakura had her sight lost somewhere. "Are you ok?" asked.  
"No, I'm fine" said Sakura, but her mind screamed something else. 'Why did you leave him?' 'No, probably he's already in his honeymoon' said another part of her head. Unfortunately, Sakura forgot that she had a girl in front of her, and girls have a sixth sense that can't be ignored.  
"I know that face" said Kim, drinking more of her coffee. "It's about a boy, right?". Sakura looked at her with a look that said "How did you knew?", but Kim answered before she could say anything. "I'm a girl too, you just know those things. So tell me, is it bad?" asked. Sakura sighed.  
"Really bad" she said. "It started when my big brother pasted away..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another phone started to ring somewhere...  
  
"Hello?"  
"Eriol?"  
"Yeah, who is this?" he asked.  
"It's Syaoran" he said.  
"Hi, Syaoran. Are you there?" asked Eriol.  
"Yeah, I just got here. I woke you up, didn't I?" said Syaoran.  
"It's 5:45 in the morning, of course you woke me up" said Eriol, and he sounded so pissed off that Syaoran couldn't help but laugh. "Shut up, man, it's not funny. What time is it there?" he asked, sitting in the bed.  
"It's like 11:30 or something. Listen, I gotta go, I'll call you later to tell you how it went, ok?" said Syaoran.  
"Ok, but call at a decent time, please" said Eriol, and Syaoran laughed again.  
"I will. Say hello to Tomoyo for me, would you?" he asked.  
"Yeah, don't worry. Bye".  
"Bye" he heard before the dial tone started to sound. He left the phone in the night table and went back to sleep. Then he heard someone whisper.  
"Who was that?".  
"It was Syaoran, he just got there. He said hello" said Eriol, hugging the girl next to him. She turned around to face him.  
"I hope everything works out" she said, closing her eyes once again. Eriol kissed her lightly on the lips, and she returned it.   
"Remind me to call Sakura later" she said.  
"I will. Go back to sleep, Tomoyo" he said, before they went back to sleep together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
When Sakura ended the story and Kim had commented everything, they had drinked a couple of cups of coffee each one and was 11:30. The girls left the coffee shop.  
  
"We will have to go touring later, I have to take care of a few things at the university" said Kim. "I will show you where it is and then you'll see by yourself how near your apartment is" said, while they were crossing the street. They walked a block or two and finally Kim stopped. "Look, there's where you are studying since this Monday" she said. "And there's our building" she said, showing to Sakura. It was really near. "I'll be home at 4:00 or earlier, so we can go and I'll show you around, ok?". Sakura nodded.  
"I'll see you later" said Sakura when Kim walked away. She started to walk towards the building but came to a halt when she saw him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran stepped down from the cab that had drove him there. He started to walk, looking for the address that Tomoyo had given him. He was about to cross the street but stopped when he felt that someone was watching him. He ignored the feeling and crossed the street.   
  
Sakura got so shocked that rubbed her eyes, but when she opened them again he wasn't there. She was so sure that it was Syaoran, it was just like him. 'Think about it, Sakura, do you think he would be here? His honeymoon is today, what are you thinking about?' her mind told her. "But..." she said. "It was him, I know it" she said. She crossed the street and started to look everywhere for him, she even entered her building.   
"I'm sorry, did someone entered the building? A guy with messy chestnut hair, brown eyes..." she asked to a person that was there.  
"No, I haven't" said the man. Sakura walked away. 'Maybe you just thought you saw him' she thought. Decepointed, she walked out of the building. To stop thinking about it, she started to walk in that avenue, to see what was around.   
  
At the same time, someone was entering her apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo walked with her suitcase in her hand. Eriol took it when she got to the car.  
"Are you ready?" he asked. Tomoyo nodded, and was about to enter the car when Kathy came out too and saw her.  
"Where are you going?" she asked, and Tomoyo nodded to Eriol, to make him enter the car.  
"I'm going to Tomoeda, I'm moving there" she said. Kathy sighed.  
"That's better for me. Could you do me a favor? Please tell that loser that someday he's going to regret for dumping me there" she said before walking away.   
"I think that's the best choice he has ever made" said Tomoyo, and Kathy turned around. "He's going to meet the woman he truly loves right now" said, and Kathy couldn't hide her anger, because she knew that Tomoyo was talking about Sakura  
"Love? Please, don't make me laugh. And even though, they are cousins, right?" said Kathy, but since Tomoyo didn't answered, Kathy's smile dissapeared.  
"Goodbye, sister" said Tomoyo before entering the car. Kathy stood there watching the car go away, and even after, she stood there, not believing what Tomoyo had made her believe. 'Does that mean that he's with her now?' she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura got out of the elevator and walked to her apartment. She was tired, because she had walk a long way and then she had to come back. She opened the door to her apartment and walked in. Nothing was out of place in there. She walked to her bedroom and fell in the bed. She closed her eyes and stayed there for a moment before standing up and walking to her balcony. It was really small, but was looking towards the beach and had a beautiful view. She stayed there, taking deep breaths of the sea breeze. Suddenly she felt a noise. She turned around to her room and since she didn't saw anything she walked in again. She felt that someone was watching her, so she walked to the living room, looked around and gasped at the image the TV was showing.  
  
"Um... hi, Sakura. I know you maybe surprised, but I need to tell you something". Sakura sitted down in the couch, she didn't understood how could it be that she was watching Syaoran in the TV. "I always believed that there was someone out there for me. But I was so tired of always searching and get decepointed that I gave up. That's why I proposed to Kathy, I didn't wanted to go from one girl to another girl. I thought she was the one, but now I know that she wasn't". Sakura tried to control her sobs and the tears from coming out of her eyes. "From the other part, when I left you, when you were sixteen, I felt like a part of me was missing. I know it sounds corny and stuff, but it's true. *sighs* But I don't know how, somewhere, in a hidden place in my soul I knew you were the one for me. I knew you were my cousin, but I also knew that no one else could make me feel the way you made me feel. This is weird, I've never said anything like this to any girl". Sakura laughed hearing him say this. Her heart was beating really fast, but she had a feeling that there was something else behind this. "You are the only person that had made me say things like this. I forgot to tell you something important... I didn't marry Kathy. Tomoyo told me everything". In that moment Sakura started to wonder how the hell that video had arrived to her apartment before she did. "And she's the one that convinced me of coming for you. Sakura, I'm sorry. I'm sorry because I could've stop in time and I didn't, and I let you go and I made you suffer. And I did too, because... because I love you, more than anything else, and I couldn't bear being without you, so...". In that moment the camera made a turn and Sakura saw herself sitting in the couch, and then the screen went blue. Sakura had tears running down her cheeks, but that didn't made her get surprised any less when she saw herself. Slowly she turned around and saw that Syaoran was slowly putting the camera down.   
  
"Hi" was all he said.  
"Hi" she answered. "I... I don't know...".  
"Don't say anything" he said, walking to her and putting a finger on her lips to stop her from talking. "I already said everything, but still... I'm sorry, Sakura, I'm sorry" he whispered. Some tears started to run down Sakura's cheeks and he wiped them away with his hand. Sakura closed her eyes and started to breathe heavily, trying to stop crying. Syaoran stood there, but he couldn't help to start to move closer to her... and closer... and closer... until their lips touched.  
  
Sakura got surprised for the sudden move, but she didn't refused, instead she kissed him back in a hungry kiss, that the two of them had wanted for a long time, and now they had it. Syaoran placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer and she placed hers in his neck. She parted her lips, deepening the kiss, but they started to feel the lack of air, so they parted and stood there. Sakura stayed with her eyes closed, taking deep breaths, because she couldn't believe what had just happened. When she opened them, she faced his amber eyes, that he couldn't keep to himself, because she looked beautiful.  
"I love you" she whispered. He smiled.  
"I love you too" he said. She smiled back.   
"But, Syaoran... are you coming back to Japan?" she asked.   
"Only if you come with me" he said.  
"But I'm staying here for a year, I don't wanna leave" said Sakura, surprised.  
"Then you'll have to make me some room, 'cause I'm not leaving you again" said Syaoran. Sakura smiled again and kissed him. He kissed her back too.  
  
After all the time they had been apart, Sakura had felt that he was important in her life. And now she had the proof, because somewhere, in a hidden place, she knew that they were meant to be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Ok, I know that the last lines sucked, but I tried my best! Once again, I want to thank everyone for your support, which is very important to me. I want to apologize for my grammar and my spelling, that are awful, I try my best, so if I have any mistakes, please tell me. I hope you liked this chapter and the story in general. I have another story currently in ff.net, it's called "Waiting for an angel", and I personally think is really good. You can flame me if you want about it, I deserve it!. What else... yeah, well, the story takes place in the U.S, where Sakura and Syaoran are attending to UCLA. I can't tell a lot, but it's basically about how the ones we love are always there for and with us, no matter how impossible it seems to be. I suggest you read it. (Only if you want to, of course, I'm not forcing you). Thank you very much, one more time and I'll see you around!!  
  
Montserrat T. (aka Luci). 


End file.
